A World Without the Justice League
by chachingmel123
Summary: Takes place during season 1. One day, the team sleeps and wakes up in a dark place in the presence of a giant glowing lady. Apparently, they all died from undetectable poison. They have two options, go to heaven or be put in a world without the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

A World Without the Justice League

Summary: Takes place during season 1. One day, the team sleeps and wakes up in a dark place in the presence of a giant glowing lady. Apparently, they all died from undetectable poison. They have two options, go to heaven or be put in a world without the Justice League.

I do not Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Where am I?" Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad said as he stood in absolute darkness.

"WHY ISN'T MY TECH WORKING!?" Suddenly a voice yelled and he recognized it instantly as the voice of Robin.

"ROBIN?" He said, yelling and moving towards the voice.

He soon found the teen in his normal clothes.

"Aqualad?" Richard "Dick" Grayson aka Robin said, before smiling and saying. "Am I glad to see you. For some reason, my tech isn't responding"

"That makes four of us," Said, a female voice and they both looked to find M'gann M'orzz akaMiss Martian who was being followed by Artemis Crook.

Miss Martian was walking!

"For some reason, I can't fly," Miss Martian said, "Boy, am I glad to see both you"

And then all four of them heard.

"HELLO!?" Suddenly a voice said, that they all recognized as Wallie West aka Kid Flash. "Where is the light switch? It's so dark here!"

"That's Wallie!" Miss Martian said, as they all ran in his voice's direction and sure enough they found the teen who was shocked to see them.

"Woah. You guys are here as well?" Kid Flash said, surprised and wearing his regular clothes. "I've been looking for a light switch for ages!" was this a dream because the last thing he remembered was going to bed in his own house and feeling unusually tired.

Just then they heard the sound of a moody teenager known as Super Boy.

"I KEEP WALKING BUT THERE IS NO END TO THIS DARKNESS! WHY CAN'T I PUNCH MY WAY OUT!?" Yelled the teen.

"And that would be Superboy," Robin said, and they all ran in his direction and sure enough they found the teen who didn't look pleased to be trapped in darkness.

However, the moment they reunited with Superboy, they heard.

"I'm impressed. You all managed to find each other"

Immediately, they were all on high alert and activated their ability or weaponry.

And that's when they all noticed they were completely defenceless.

Artemis did not have her bow or arrows.

Aqualad couldn't summon the water he always kept on him.

Kid flash could not feel his power flow through his leg's.

All of Robins gadgets that he never took off with or without his costume, were like dummies.

Superboy could not feel any supernatural strength flow through his body.

 **They were defenceless.**

The voice sighed and said. "Why is it, that when a Superhero first meets me, they all have the sudden urge to attack me? My voice is designed to make them feel relaxed but for some reason, it doesn't work."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Superboy said. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Teenagers these days. Your father Superman was a lot calmer when he first met me."

The piece of information made all their eyes widened.

"But very well then. I will show myself to you all" said the voice.

And then all eyes widened as what could only be called a giant woman with glowing long blond hair in a warrior dress code, sat on a throne in front of them, appeared before them.

"I go by the name of X9. I am surprised to meet you all so soon" Said, the woman. "I am the person that all superhero's meet when they die. Nice to meet you all"

Her statement was met with understandable shock.

"Die?" Kid Flash said, snorting. "Look lady. Can you just give us back our superpower's and we'll forget that this whole thing ever happened!"

"Just because I don't have my arrow's, doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" Artemis said, for once they were on the same page.

"She's telling the truth" Robin suddenly said, making them all turn to him in shock to see that he had pressed. "I have no pulse and I'm not breathing. Either, I'm really dead or this is a really strange dream."

"What!?" Superboy said.

Aqualad did his own test as well and sure enough, after some time, he couldn't feel a pulse.

"I-I can't feel my pulse, either" Aqualad said, freaking the other three out.

If Aqualad and Robin can't feel their pulse, then...

Miss Martian immediately tried to feel hers, but the look on her face said it all.

Superboy went to check his own reluctantly and yet from his frowning brown they could tell, he couldn't feel a thing either.

"Y-Your all dead!" Kid Flash said, shocked, he didn't want to admit that he could be dead too.

However, Artemis suddenly jumped him and pinned him down to take his pulse, she knows he was as stubborn as a maul.

"You have no pulse. You're dead too" Artemis said once she let him have his shoulder back.

"Why didn't that hurt even though you twisted it?" He said.

"It's because dead people don't feel pain," Aqualad said, before turning the large woman in front of them and saying. "At least tell us how we died."

"Poison," X9 said.

"What?" Robin said, "That's impossible. We do body scan's daily. The system would have picked up if we were poisoned, heck, Aqualad has immunity to Jellyfish poison. We couldn't have all been done in with Poison."

"Normally yes but this Poison seep's out of the desert of Bialya," X9 said, much to everybody shock. "It's harmless if you stay in the Desert for a few days at a time but you were all exposed to it for 6 months. It's had more than enough time to become deadly not even an immunity to Jellyfish can help you, when your exposed it that long and to make matters worse, Aqualad was without water for 6 months so his immune system was done for it to easily sneak in. So, the poison took you all in your sleep. And here you all are."

Of course, none of them liked hearing how they all died.

Because of one, really bad mission, they were all poisoned.

They all thought they would die in combat one day, not of poison in their sleep.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not even alive for a year and poison gets me!?" Superboy said,

Meanwhile, Kid flash was screaming and crying.

He had so many thinking's he didn't get to do!

Like date Miss Martain!

Everybody rolled their eyes at his overreacting, they couldn't take their death seriously because of him.

Meanwhile Miss Martian was wondering why she wasn't in her true form in death, what she didn't know what that this was the image she viewed herself in, down inside.

"So, now what?" Aqualad said, "We met you for a reason. Are you going to send us back?"

His statement had given them all suddenly hope.

"Yes, send me back," Artemis said, "My mother would be all alone if I die."

They all had reasons why they shouldn't die here, however...

"The reason why I sent Superman back when he died was out of necessity," X9 said, shocking them. "The world **needs** a Superman. He is a symbol of what all people strive to be. The reason why I sent Batman back when he came to me, is because the world needs a Batman. He shows the world that even a regular person can be a superhero without any powers. He gave hope to a city that was run on the blood of its citizens and was a haven for criminals. What do you all stand for? Why should I send you back to be none other than replacements for when the True Hero's retire?"

Her words struck a chord in all of them.

"If you all die here, one day, there will be people to take your place and you will be forgotten. However, the true heroes are the ones who earned the title of irreplaceable" X9 said. "The name 'Robin', can be given to anyone without powers. Aqualad. How many Atlantean can take your place? Aquaman is special because he is the bridge between a lost city and the world. Kid Flash. There are approximately 17 people who have super speed in the world, how are you going to stand out from the rest? Miss Martian. There is a whole planet full of people just like you. Superboy, you were created in a test tube, a human being could easily make more of you. In fact, there is actually another you out there with all of Superman's powers. What makes you special?"

Her statement stunned them all, especially Superboy.

Was there really another version of himself out there but with all of Superman's powers?

Wouldn't that make him unnecessary?

Wouldn't that make him a complete failure?

" **However,** " She said, making them all look at her. "Even though each of you can be easily be replaced. I've watched you try to stand on your own despite the Justice Leagues wish's and I found it entertaining. So I will send you back because I like you guys."

"D-Do you really mean it?" Kid Flash said, although what she said hurt his feeling's, he just wasn't ready to go to heaven yet.

" **However,** " Robin said.

"Yes, However." She said she knows he would get it. "Going back would mean putting you all in an environment where you will always be overshadowed by the Justice league until you managed to prove your worth. To grow to be true heroes, I will place you on another planet without a Justice league."

"What?" Miss Martian said and she wasn't the only one shocked and surprised.

"The Earth is overflowed with Superhero's that are all fighting to be different from the rest. If something happened to the Earth, the Justice League and other Heroes could take care of it easily. Earth is extremely lucky to have so many True Hero's" X9 said, "That's why I'll be placing you on another planet, somewhere where there aren't that many superheroes on it."

"Wait a minute," Artemis said. "I can't go to another planet. I need to be on Earth"

"If you insist on reviving are you willing to pay the heavy price for it?" X9 said, surprising all of them. "When a body knows it dead, there's backlash when a soul is forced back into it. For instance, you might revive and become crazy. You might lose an important ability like a superpower or the ability to speak. What about the price is losing a part of your history? Everybody loses something when they revive, nothing comes free. Which of you is ready to go and pay the price? Please, step forward and I'll revive you."

Silence.

They looked at each other.

Nobody wanted to step forward because they were afraid.

What about if they revive and what is taken, means that they couldn't be superhero's any more or there was a huge chunk of them missing?

Could they really take that risk?

The blow would be especially heavy on Superboy considering all he went through.

Then she said. "How about you Kid Flash? Your price is your ability to stop. Once he starts using your Superspeed, you won't be able to stop running and will only get faster and faster until the day you die"

The price shocked Kid Flash.

Sure, it was fun having SuperSpeed but to not be able to stop until he died?

He didn't want to die like that!

Even he knows that once he reached a certain speed, he would pass through objects and his body wouldn't be granted immortality. Sooner or later he would starve to death.

His revival would only be delaying his death for a few more days, all he could promise to never super speed again.

Which he didn't want to do.

"So... does that mean, we're all going to be reborn?" Robin said, if reviving was that terrible then he didn't want to know what his price was.

"So, I'm going to stay dead?" Artemis said before she realizing staying dead was a release from all the pain she had to go through because of her parents.

"Each of you will be reborn into a loving family with Super power's. Even the ones who don't will receive one." X9 suddenly said, stunning them all.

Both Robin and Artemis looked shocked and so did everybody else.

Superboy was quiet, no doubt he was remembering the relationship he wished he had with Superman.

If Superman wasn't his dad...

There honestly wouldn't be any love lost there.

"Does that mean, I'll be an Alien?" Kid Flash said, finally seeing something in his despair. "That will be so cool! I've always wondered what it would be like to call people 'Human' or 'Humanoid'. And can you imagine all of that cool alien technology? I going to be in science heaven! I'll go to a place to place where Human beings had never gone before!"

"You know that's an unhealthy stereotype when we have an alien on our team," Artemis said, as Kid Flash suddenly noticed Miss Martian.

"Oh, sorry," Kid Flash said.

"It's okay," she said. "Before I came to Earth, I had unhealthy stereotypes as well from T.V"

"See. It's T.V fault" Kid Flash said, "And besides, I can always find a spaceship and head to Earth and visit my family"

However, X9 decided to talk at that moment and say.

"None of you will have your memories when you're reincarnated," X9 said

"What?" Miss Martian said, "What about my Uncle?"

And she wasn't the only one who did not want to forget a loved one.

"What in the past must stay in the past. Unless it's too big to ignore." X9 said, "The point of reincarnating is that you become a new person. Everybody here is not important enough to have a rebirthed where you keep your memories. One day, I'll make sure you meet each other and can choose to form a team. You might even meet your past lives friends and family again. It may produce an echo but you won't remember them at all."

"And what if we don't let you mess with our minds?" Superboy said.

"Then you go to Heaven and just wait for all the True superheroes to meet you in a few decades." X9 said, "Ask yourself this, how bad do you want to be heroes? If you don't want it bad enough then quit being Hero's now. This is my only offer. Not many Hero's gets to choose so think wisely because you can't take your choice back."

Her words made them all looked at each other.

Which of them was ready to go to Heaven especially when they promised themselves that they would no longer just be sidekicks, only under a year ago?

#Morning#

"Where is everybody? Why aren't they here for morning practice? It's Saturday!" Black Canary said.

Usually Aqualad and Robin would be dragging the rest for practice right now, however no sign of them.

"Robin. Isn't picking up when I signal him.l" Red Tornado said.

"Don't tell me, they all slept in?" Black Canary said, not impressed. "I'll go dump some cold water on their heads and I don't care how long it will take me to do it!"

And then Red Tornado suddenly received an alert from Batman which he put up.

"Yes?" Red Tornado said.

However, instead of Bruce, it was Alfred who appeared, much to both of their surprise.

"Sorry to bother you, but is any of the team present?" He said the man seemed a bit shaken up.

"Everybody in the base is asleep" Tornado said, showing the man Superboy and Miss Martian fast asleep.

"Please check that they are really asleep," Alfred said, much to both of their confusion. "Master Dick isn't waking up and he has no pulse. We put him through all the top quality medical technology money can buy and found unknown poison in his system."

What the man said, shocked them both.

Who could have successfully poisoned a boy who could afford everything and had the smarts to check himself every day?

And if he was poisoned, what about the others?

What about if the reason why nobody was showing up, was because they were unable to get up?

"I'll make phone calls," Red Tornado said.

"I'll go wake up everybody in the base" Black Canary said, they both had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

Unfortunately, several hours later, that sinking feeling turned into mourning.

Every single one of the team was found exactly like Robin, Poisoned.

They were gone.

Their sidekicks and whatever Superboy was to Superman, were gone just like that.

It was a day of mourning for the Justice League.

However, on that same day, life was born.

On a faraway planet, stood a cavillation that housed people who looked exactly like humans, in 6 houses was a small tree that had not even a single bud on it.

 _All six of them suddenly developed a bud that pulsed with life._

And scene!

Next chapter follows the life of the Reincarnated Superboy to the day, fate decides to kick in and he encounters people who make him have a very strong sense of familiarity and he isn't the only one feeling the bazar connection between them. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thanks for the really long review, however, I do not think the review has anything to do with this story. This story takes place on another planet away from the existence of the Justice League. I am well aware that Gotham is a city full of corruption on every level, I may not have read the comic's but I have watched the Netflix T.V show. (As bad as that was) And I am also aware that Batman doesn't usually kill except in darker adaptions and just knocking them out or tying them up doesn't solve the problem.

I brought up Batman in the first chapter because he really is the symbol that tells ordinary people that they can be a hero even if they have no power's which I think is important.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

The plant that stood in the house was made every time a female mated with a male.

If there is no bud, the plant would wither in a few days.

So, when a bud grow on the plant, the change alerted the mother.

All six new mothers were shocked to see bud's clearer than usual on the planet, this only happens when the baby was special.

The clearer the bud, the more special the baby will be.

So, imagine the pure shock in one house hold when they saw the bud was like glass.

In fact, it was the clearest bud that anybody had ever seen in history.

The family would have gotten a lot of media attention, if not for the parents saying no.

The parents wanted their very special child to not be pampered into a spoiled brat, that nobody could control because nobody was strong enough to stop him.

For months, they watched the bud grow larger and large, because of the connection, the mother had to eat for the both of them and take a lot more regular bath's.

When the bud finally bloomed the proud parents saw their baby for the first time.

It was a boy and he was beautiful.

He had black hair and his eyes were as blue as the sky.

Growing up, they could tell that their child was going to have no problems finding a mate.

They called him 'GL' and his last name was Reder.

They know they had their hands full.

Ch 2: The snatcher controlled by fate

GL was a **very** special child, growing up.

The first ability to manifest itself in the child was super strength at the wrong time.

The baby was just playing with his daddy's fingers when it was suddenly crushed like paper.

The poor man had to go to a hospital to regrow the bones in his fingers, only to come back and find his wife pouring money into a much stronger couch because the baby had broke it like a twig and was currently clapping and laughing finding it funny.

In the end, they both had to wear special coating on their bodies, just to give their own son a hug and not be crushed by his strength.

The next superpower to manifest itself was Super Hearing, they couldn't understand when he suddenly freaked out and started screaming that they should turn the noise down, even though there was barely any noise in the house.

It wasn't long before they figured out that he could hear everything going on outside and activated a barrier around their child, to blocked all sound around him.

They made it stop before there could be damage to their child's ears.

Luckily, their child wasn't the only one that had super hearing in the world, there were even several books on what to do when a child suddenly develops super hearing.

They took him to special classes, which weren't cheap but it was okay for them since they were pretty well off.

Through those class he learned to control how much his ears could hear.

When it seemed that he mastered it, they thought their troubles were over until the child flow much higher than what was possible and smacked right into a vase that shattered on his head.

They expected to see blood and a crying child but to their surprise, there wasn't a scratch on him and the child even wanted to do it again.

They didn't think their many hearts could take it.

And for some reason, GL liked to be cuddled by his father a lot more than his mother and tried to impress the man every chance he got, as if afraid that one day his own father would disown him.

It was as if in another life, GL had had a father who didn't want to have a relationship with him.

However, his new father stepped up to the challenge and gave him as many hugs and kisses as he could and told him, he would always love him every single day.

When GL was 5 years old, he was enrolled into school where the surrounding kids liked his blue eyes and his abilities, however it didn't take long before an incident happened, because he was showing off to the point he got careless.

His parents were called in and the ride home was supplicating.

However, when they got him, they just made him promise to think very carefully when using his powers, they told him that not everybody was as strong as him and had multiple abilities.

They told him that everybody had a little bit of power within them, however, there are those who were lucky enough to have much more than others.

They also made him realise, that having power over others was a very dangerous thing, many people used their ability to hurt others just to make themselves feel good.

When he was asked if he would ever use his powers to look down on those weaker, he replied made both of them smile.

He had the eyes of somebody who cared about people.

The next day he apologised to child and because of the advances in science, the kid was okay and GL family wasn't deep in a lawsuit.

The two kids made up and want to play.

As he grow older, he realised how boring life with so many abilities but with nobody to match him, nobody wanted to hang out with him and play since he won every time.

So, he downplayed his abilities and managed to make everybody happy.

Then one day, GL discovered a plant in the house and it had bud growing on one of the stems, even his parents hadn't noticed the bud yet and when asked how, GL claimed that he could see through the chair and saw the plant.

He was confused when his parents were suddenly full of joy until they told him, he was going to be a 'big brother' at the age of 9.

He had seen little sibling's and wished he had a sibling of his own to play with at home.

Now it was happening.

Apparently, the bud on the plant was where babies came from and that meant he was once a small bud as well.

He couldn't believe that something so small became him.

However, when he asked how the plant got there in the first place, his parents became very mysterious and told him, his teacher would tell him when his body started to change drastically.

Why did his teacher have to tell him and why not his parents?

GL will always remember the day that his little sibling was born, a little girl who smiled cutely when she saw him.

His parents gave him the important job of naming her and he called her 'Megan', it was a name that nobody had ever named their child before and yet, to him it felt right.

He loved his little sister Megan and Megan, loved her big brother, they were inseparable.

Then two boys soon joined their family after Megan, three years later named 'Bee' and 'Gnik' who were twins.

He had to wonder though, why his siblings found it so comfortable to sit on his laps, although they weren't heavy because of his super strength he did wish that his parents would stop taking pictures and shear some responsibility.

However, he did not mind them clinging to him.

Then GL graduated from Middle school and his parents gave him the freedom of choosing to go to regular Highschool or boarding school.

He was well aware that he was born at a weird part of the year, on this planet, High school begins at age 16 in spring.

He was facing a problem.

He didn't want to go to a boarding school because he would be away from his family for a long period of time but at the same time, a boarding school would give him more opportunities in life and it would look really good on his file.

So, he decided to go.

His family drove him to the next town over, in their hovering vehicle and they soon stood in front of the gates where a bunch of other young students crowded around and beyond the gate was a huge campus, that had a wing for both boys and girls.

He wore clothes that were made to shift to whatever he wanted for the day, today he wanted to wear a black t-shirt with leather jeans and boots.

"Big brother, don't go" Megan said, as her little brothers were confused because they couldn't understand what was really happening. "Who would play with me?"

"It's only 3 months till my first holiday. Maybe, you can play with hologram me?" He suggested making her pout. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to video chat every once in a while"

Then he noticed something strange.

A black hole literally appeared under his suitcase and swallowed it up.

"WHERE'S MY SUITCASE!" Somebody suddenly yelled, apparently his wasn't the only one who just had his suitcase stolen.

However, thanks to his super vision, he could see the person slowly moving away from the crowd suspiciously.

"Go get him, son." His father said, "That suitcase wasn't cheap"

And then he ran in pursuit of the napper.

However, he wasn't the only one who discovered the suspicious person and was chasing after them.

"STOP!" He said.

His yelled made the napper realise that the jing was up and ran much faster than what was possible.

GL couldn't keep up!

"Don't worry, I'll get the suitcase's" Suddenly a voice said beside him, GL eyes widened seeing a red head with freckles wearing round shades above his eyes.

Then his eyes widened further when he saw how fast the red head's legs were going.

Super speed!

The red head easily passed him, however even though GL lost in speed, it didn't mean he didn't have another way to travel.

He got out a tube from his pocket and pressed it, throwing it in front of him and it transformed into a hovering bike which he got on and blasted forward.

He soon met the red head.

"Nice bike" Said, the red head, running.

"Nice, shades" He said, before saying "GL"

"Cluth" Said, the red head.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SUITCASE!" Suddenly screamed a female, getting them both to look up to see a red headed girl floating in the air with rosy skin.

And was that a truck she was levitating!?

Both of them suddenly started to dodge for their lives as the crazy girl tried to flatten her suitcase's kidnapper.

However, they soon were in awe by her control, even though they were on a busy street, she was making sure nobody was being hit except for her intended target.

"So, her to?" Cluth said.

"Defiantly" GL said.

Then they both started floating off the ground and so did the runner, however, the runner apparently purchased something that made he/she immune to things like this and soon dropped to the ground.

The girl passed by them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Cluth said, suddenly getting her attention and both of them were stunned by how pretty she was.

No.

He wasn't going to let her off easy because she was pretty.

"You almost crushed us both!" Cluth said, doing something that his past self would never do in a million years.

He told her off.

"Sorry" Said, the girl. "But I really need to get my suitcase. There is something important in there"

"Then let us help you. He or she, stole our suitcase as well." GL said.

"Hello, Zana. It's best to work as a team, I should have thought of that in the first place." Said, the girl, making both of them feel a strong sense of familiarity.

And what was this 'Hello Zana?'.

Then they were placed back on the ground where they would give chase again.

However, they soon turned a corner and ran alongside a stretch of water, all three of their eyes widened when they saw an unnatural wave suddenly appear from it and on top of that wave was a dark skinned teen, with black tattoos on his arms.

All three of them felt a strong sense of familiarity seeing this teen.

"You know, it's not very nice for you to steal somebody else's suitcase" Said, the teen before commanding the water to go after the napper who was dodging the water somehow.

"Who is this guy?" GL said, "He is far more skilled then he should be for a suitcase snatcher"

"Hey!" Cluth said, motioning to the teen on the water. "He got your suitcase too?"

Then they were all stunned to see an explosion go off right in front of the napper.

They looked to find a blond-haired teenage girl who held a bow and yet her hands acted like there was an arrow to launch.

She released it and suddenly they clear saw something brush against the nappers arm making him cry out in pain, showing the person was indeed a male.

"What was that?" The dark-skinned teen said, he didn't see anything.

"Her name is Oell she has the power, to release air like arrows. That's a superpower I haven't come across before" Suddenly an unfamiliar voice said, making them all look to see a teen dressed in what looked like tech.

"My name is Luther" Said, the teen, running beside them and for some reason he looked really familiar "He stole my suitcase as well. I've placed a tracking device in my and it's even programmed to come back to me if something happened but it's not responding. I'm forced to retrieve it"

"Cluth" The red head freckled boy said.

"GL" GL said.

"It's Zana" Said, the red-haired female.

"Vabloe" Said, the dark-skinned teen.

"YO BLONDE! Your obviously not going to get him like that!" Cluth said, shouting to the blond-haired girl, who was still firing and the napper was insulting dodging.

"That what do I do, genius?" Oeil said.

"How about a team up?" Vabloe said, "Since we can't get to him individually why don't we get him as a team?"

"I honestly have no reason to disagree" Oeil said. "What's the plan?"

And then Vabloe realised they were all looking at him, he wondered why he suddenly felt like a leader.

Never mind.

He then formulated a quick plan and even he was surprised by his own geniuses.

"Ready?" He said,

"Ready!" Everybody else said.

"NOW!" He yelled, controlling the nearby water into a single whip that chased after the man, the man dodged it only for an air arrow to lunch and scratch against his skin.

The man hissed and stopped momentarily.

The technology that was hidden underground, shot up and wrapped around the man before he even realised what was happening.

"Zana!" Vabloe said.

"ON IT!" She said, flying up and sending out a mind search directly into the guy's mind.

The guy kept his name very well hidden but she wasn't looking for that.

"I'VE GOT IT!" She said, "He controls his black holes by touching the right side of his face to open them and the left is to release"

"Then I'm up!" Cluth said, running ahead of all of them and touching the left side of the man's face.

Suddenly a giant black hall appeared above them.

"GL!" Vabloe said, as the suitcase's rained down.

"ON IT!" He said, jumping off his bike.

They were all amazed by how he managed to not only catch all of them but he managed to hold all of their suitcases without a problem.

"Close your mouth, your drool will get on your clothes" Oell said, seeing her fellow female mouth open and she just had to tease her.

"M-My mouth was not open!" Zana said, with a red face.

"MY SUITCASE!" Cluth said, running to his as GL put them down gently.

"It seems all of our suitcases are here" Vabloe said. "Good work everybody" feeling a wave of familiarity as he said that.

"It's good that we got out suitcases but doesn't this situation seem a little off to you, guys?" Luther said, "What are the chances that he would only captured our suitcases? There was a whole crowd of people and yet he only took six?"

"That is suspicious" Vabloe said, before saying. "I think it's time to ask..." only to trail off when he saw the guy was no longer in the restraints.

Zana did a quick mind scan and said. "He's out of my range, so that means he's long gone"

"We'll, we can't track him now. Let's leave it to the authorities. We've got what he took." Vabloe said, as they all felt a strong sense of familiarity was over them with the teen.

Then he picked up his suitcase and took out to his waterproof GPS to get back to the school.

"Wait, for me!" Cluth said, he looked like he know where he was going, so it was only right to follow.

Then one by one they followed him.

 _They were convinced that when they got to school, they would become strangers who only know each other through this incident._

And scene!

Next chapter, coincidence's keep happening as GL finds himself rooming with the guy's he met the same day. The same goes for the girls as they each take turns introducing themselves to each other. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Typing this, I realized that the team was actually 6 months' old, they didn't spend 6 months' in the desert, 6 months was actually taken away from their memory.

Oops.

Well, I'll just say they spent 6 months' in the desert without any memory.

This story takes place before Superboy gets given the name Conner Kent and pretends to be a normal human being.

The team died from being exposed to the poison in the desert for 6 month's and because Aqualad was in the desert without water for so long, his body could not spare the energy to defend itself against the poison so he was infected as well.

X9 is the being who decides what to do with Superhero's after they die and none of them manage to convince her that they were important enough to be revived.

She offer's then two options. Either go to Heaven or get reincarnated onto another planet, the chosen planet will not have an organization like the Justice League around and it will have very few superhero's.

They will make their mark there.

They all agree to be reincarnated into a loving alien family without any memories of their former lives but they will keep their power's on the promise that she will make sure they meet again in their new lives.

16 years later, a suitcase napper steals all of their suitcases and they bump into each other, one by one.

As Complete strangers, they all can't help but feel like they know each other.

These are names they all go by now to help you all out.

Superboy is now called GL

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I will be putting their new names up every chapter to remind the readers who's who, from now on.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"It's been 16 years since Master Dick and his team died" Alfred said, the mood in the Mayor was especially gloomy.

Every year on this date, the Mayor would become so depressed, Bruce Wayne would always get out the alcohol when he remembered what happened on the same date.

Sure, he had a new Robin called Jeason Peter Todd however Dick was his first Robin, the first was always the person who had the most impact in line of sidekicks.

However, Bruce's heart wasn't in it and he was distant to the new Robin so it was no surprise that once Jeason became an adult, he left.

Finding out that no matter what he did, Dick body would remain lifeless had been brutal, Bruce never know it would hit him like the death of his parents.

He had seen countless bodies and yet seeing Dick's own had really hit him, hard.

He wasn't emotionally stable enough to contact Red Tornado so Alfred did it for him.

And to his horror, he found out that it wasn't just Dick, it was the whole entire team.

When the Justice League received the news's, there was an outcry as the bodies were presented.

No matter what anybody did, none of the teens would get up.

 **They were gone.**

 **HOW DID POISON GET INTO THEIR BODIES!?**

They want in search for the poison by retracing the teenager's steps.

The trail lead them to the place in which the team suddenly disappeared for six months, it was incredibly faint but the device detected a weak poison under the ground, that matched the poison in their bodies but it was harmless.

They now all know where they had gotten the poison from.

The whole area was sealed off as they want to work with destroying the source.

After that, none of them allowed their sidekicks to form a group and go on solo missions on their own.

The funeral for each had been brutal, they were each buried with their own kind.

Wallie was buried near his family's home.

Artemis body was given to her mother to burry.

Dick had been buried beside Bruce's own parents.

Kaldur'ahm had been buried in Atlanta, honored in the Royal grave yard.

M'gann M'orzz had been buried in the most beautiful place on earth, her uncle know she wouldn't have had it any other way.

However, what surprised everybody was the appearance of creatures known as Genomorph's who took Superboy, with no protests from his father.

Superman did not attend Super boy's funeral.

Or pretended not to attend.

Each grave was underneath a statue of each of them.

Even though they weren't massive superhero's, they were important to the hero's that took them under their wing.

Superman want missing for a few months after that and Bruce did not need to be a mind reader to know that Clerk had cared about the boy to some extent even when he was acting cold towards him.

He was probably releasing his feelings to late and was mad for having them in the first place.

Now it was that time of the year again and those effected were choosing to spend the day, honoring them in their own way.

Some were spending time at their grave while others were just depressed and taking time to remember them.

It even effected Superman as well, even though the man would never admit it.

Bruce was still mad that X9, did not send Dick back to life, like he had on multiple occasions.

Anybody could be a Robin however only one person can be the first.

Alfred know about X9, since Bruce had had several brush's and spoke about the woman who allowed him to come back.

"Yes, it's been 16 years" Bruce said, taking a shot. "Alfred. Have you ever wondered what it would have been like seeing Dick become his own superhero?"

"Many times, over the past 16 years, sir" Alfred said, making Bruce sigh before saying. "But if I know Master Dick, he would want you to keep moving forward. He wouldn't want to see his mentor, drink and be sad every time his Death anniversary came around."

"Alfred...how do you cope?" Bruce said, the man always appeared so strong and was the one who pulled him together in the toughest of times.

"Simple. I tell myself that they are never truly gone. One day, I will meet them and so will you" Alfred said. "The few years apart is nothing on the eternity that awaits. Everybody, we've ever lost is simply waiting for us when our job here is done"

His words were inspiring.

However, neither of them know that Dick had not been sent to heaven, X9 had actually liked him and had given him another chance.

In fact she gave the whole team another chance.

They were all alive on another planet.

Ch 3: The tying of fate.

By the time GL and the gang got back, the gates were already open and everybody was already settling in, to their new room's and getting to know their new roommates.

Or flat out ignoring them, which ever came first.

They then all awkwardly want their own separate way's, nobody bothered to check, if their assigned room matched with anybody else because they were convinced they would barely see each other again.

GL made his way to the admiration desk, which took some asking around to do before finally getting there and signing in.

He was made to press his hand against something and felt a slight prick.

Green blood dripped from the wound and the computer recognized that he was him and the person at the desk gave him the device that would have his whole school life inside.

Then he walked out of the building, the puncture wounds on his hands healed within seconds and he made his way to Male only dorm house 'Tempest', using the map shown to him on the device.

He soon found himself in front of a large building and was immediately stunned when somebody crashed out of the window on the second floor.

However, before he could save him, the guy stopped floating and started hovering in midair before turning back and flying back, through the window which he just been chucked out from.

Surprised GL approached the doors and the door automatically disappeared making him walk through, only for the door to reappear behind him.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled a guy and if his reaction was any slower he would be mauled down by a person who was sliding on his own ice.

And it wasn't just him.

There was a guy who was just on fire, chilling in a chair reading magazine.

Was this a house for male's who have special abilities?

GL was told to go to the second floor where he saw more males using their power, some in a competitive way while other were not so nice.

To get the second floor, he had to face a wall and have the wall give way to steps.

 _R250, R250_. He thought, reading what was on each door.

Then he finally found his room.

He knocked on the door to be polite, before he was granted entry.

The door in front of him soon gave way having scanned him and he wheeled his suitcase inside only to be shocked by who he saw.

It was all three of the guys he saw, just an hour ago.

Luther, Cluth and Vabloe.

They looked at him and he looked at them.

"This is now officially creepy" Said, Cluth.

"Agreed" Both Luther and Vabloe said and GL agreed as well.

At the same time in a girl's dorm room, two girls were shocked to see each other while their roommates Dotty and Rey looked on confused.

GL was too stunned to say anything.

What were the chances that the guy's he met earlier were his roommates?

"We'll it looks like, we're actually roommates" Cluth said, going up to him. "What are the chances?"

Yes, what are the chances?

"We'll. I might as well, properly introduce myself and these two, since they don't really talk that much." Cluth said, "My name is Cluth Micro. As you saw early my super power is speed. As long as I can remember, I've always been faster than everybody else, so don't be surprised if I'm the fastest person in the room"

GL smiled, he could sense the other guy was just trying to lighten the mood.

"The person on the right is Luther Vinx" Cluth said, pointing to the boy who was glowed to his screen on his bed. "His superpower is to control technology. He had can heck into anything and make it do whatever he wants"

"I'm running a prototype so can you keep it down?" Luther said, "It's the best I can do with bar's like these. The manager for this building won't let me touch the building's wiring."

"And that's Vabloe Chrome" Cluth said, pointing to the dark-skinned teen who was. "He's actually from another stagnant (Country)." before whispering. "Perhaps that why he speaks so formally"

Now spending a few minutes alone with the teen, the teen's speech was more than a little weird.

"I heard that" Vabloe said.

"We'll, it is kind of weird" Cluth said, before saying. "But don't worry. I'm going to get you speaking like a regular teen in no time."

"Oh, please. You're probably going to teach him all the wrong thing's" Luther said, striking a nerve.

"We'll, there is only one bed left since you arrived last" Cluth said, choosing to ignore him. "The bed above Vabloe"

"Where do I put my suitcase?" GL said.

"In the device" Luther said, "It can also be used for storage" making his eyes widened.

"We we're surprised to find out about that too but Luther had already figured out what the device can do" Cluth said, "So he's useful"

"...Thanks" Luther said, dryly.

GL took out his device, laid it on the ground and placed his suitcase on it, he watched in awe as it began to sink within the device before completely vanishing.

"Now, decorate your space, like me" Cluth said, showing him what was on the top bunk, his wall was plastered with magical stuff, which was highly ironic for him.

All three of them either found him amusing or ignored him, GL walked to the corner and was lifted to the top bunk where he climbed on.

"So, what's your story?" Cluth said.

"Huh?" GL said.

"Tell us a bit about yourself" Cluth said.

"...We'll there isn't anything really interesting about me" He said, "I came from the town over"

"And what about your power? It's super strength, right?" Cluth said.

"... Actually" He said. "I have more than that" making them all suddenly interested in him, he didn't know why he wasn't just leaving it as super strength with them.

However, before he could speak again, they all heard an alarm.

It sounded like somebody tearing very loud paper into pieces.

"What was that?" Vabloe said, understandably alarmed.

"That would be the alarm that tells us that we need to go to the nearest Hall for Introduction" Luther said, looking at his device to see a dot shinning on his map. "We got an hour to get there."

And then the teen got up and walked away.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Cluth said, going to the edge of his bed and getting teleported down before following the teen.

They all soon followed his lead and followed the teen to the building that had the nearest hall, lots of adults were in the building and looking either stern or sleepy.

Far down the hall, was what could only be a stage and above them were multiple hovering screen's showing the stage, so that even those in the far back could see.

The hall was filled with chairs that they were expecting to sit on and they did.

Male and Females began streaming in and sitting down.

This continued for 30 minutes before the whole hall went into lockdown, anybody who didn't make it was locked out and forced to watch outside where there were hovering screens around the building.

When the whole hall went into lockdown, a woman teleported onto the stage and stood on the podium.

"Hello. My name is Swan Beam and I will be your principle for the next three years" She said, "I would like to tell you all, that because you have chosen to study at X92u324234 Academy which is a Boarding school. Your money will be well spent as the school will provide you with a relaxing environment while you study and give you the maximum amount of freedom you require. We will not put pressure on you to attend class or do homework, however at the end of the three years, your results will represent how you spent your three years here. I do hope that each and every one of you will walk away with a degree in your chosen subject."

Meaning, the slackers were going to be a bit wary.

"Each of you will receive a fixed amount of credits at the start of each months from the money, your family deposited into your school account. When the credits are gone, you will be locked out of that account" She said, this was to teach them all how to handle money. "If you want more, you must contact your family and have them authorize it, however they are required to pay some money for doing so"

And those who were truly rich, relaxed however those who came from a family were both parents worked, feared for their lives.

Their parents would kill them if they asked for more money.

"Now, then. Class will start tomorrow and those returning to the academy will return next week" She said, "Today, the school wants you to explore the grounds and get used to the school. Classes start tomorrow and each of you will receive an alert ahead of time to give you time to be able to attend class and a map while tell you were to go. That will be all"

Then she teleported out and the entrance to the hall was unlocked, so that they could all get out.

"So... what do you guys want to visit first?" Cluth said.

"We?" Vabloe said.

"What? We are roommates!" Cluth said. "We're going to see each other at the end of the day no matter what so it's best if we're in a group"

Then he saw two familiar girls just ahead of them.

"HEY!" He said, running to them normally, startling them.

At least, he wasn't stupid enough to not show a mass of supers, what his ability was so early.

"You're, Cluth. Right?" Oell said.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name, my lady" He said, as both of girls rolled their eyes.

Then he said. "Do you two, want to join our group and tour the place?"

"Group?" Xana said, then she turned back and was surprised to see the guys she met earlier.

But more importantly the blue eyed teenager.

GL felt her gaze and looked at her, Xana instantly averted her gaze when their eyes met, only to see the sly smile on Oell face.

"Actually, Cluth... we **would** love to" Oell said.

"Great" Cluth said, before turning and saying. "THEY AGREED TO COME ALONG!" walking to the the guys.

"I know you like him" Oell said, whispering to her, it was a good thing GL did not turn his super hearing on.

"W-What, I don't!" Xana said.

"It's okay." Oell sad, "At least this way, you can get to know him. He's might be a Planto (douchebag) or a really nice guy. You might end up with him"

Xana tried not to blush purple, at the thought of him being her mate.

 _Their group was now made._

And scene!

Next chapter, the first day of school ends and they all decide to go out for food. Their familiarity to one another gets brought up and they are all surprised to see the other's feel it to. Eventually their conversation turns to superhero's. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Superboy is now called GL**

 **Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth**

 **Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.**

 **Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe**

 **M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana**

 **Artemis Crook is now called Oell.**

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

The group want around looking at everything the school had to offer, wither it was checking out the different club's room or the classrooms themselves, Cluth was left behind when he wouldn't leave the school top technology lab so they decided to leave without him.

They then went to the place where they could see sea life and were amazed by the fish seemly roaming freely in the building.

That's where they found a branch of Vabloe ability, he could actually understand the fish and talk to them.

Apparently, he had been able to talk to fish since as long as he could remember.

At first, his parents thought that there was something wrong with him until he was taken the doctor and proved that he really could talk to fish.

Which made the fact that the Dolphin he had been talking to really was being mistreated, all that more serious.

The next time Vabloe was taken to the aquarium, there was a noticeable brand-new staff.

But it didn't stop the dreams of him swimming in the ocean for countless hours.

Watching him communicate with the fish, sent a wave of familiarity and nostalgia through all of them.

The whole tour took several hours before hitting the nearest dining hall for food and then going back to their dorm rooms.

Thankfully, each room was made to cancel out sound, all they would have heard the massive part going down on the ground floor.

While in their room's they messaged each other back and forth before sleeping.

When they woke up, they found the bathroom was large and was basically a mini bath house which allowed all 4 of them to shower at the same time.

GL wore a grey vest, jeans that light up red on the side and boots.

Unlike his past self, he was actually opened to other clothes, however, what he did seem to love was the belt to hold up his trousers.

Everybody then went their separate ways, going off to attend their first lesson for the day.

GL know immediately the difference between Junior High and Highschool.

The classes he walked into, he found out did not have the adults constantly looking over his shoulder to see if he was actually going the work and when somebody was misbehaving, the teacher didn't say a thing.

They continued to say nothing throughout the entire day and he went about his business.

Meanwhile a fan club was forming on campus around him from females who just so happened to see him and thought he should be preserved and remain mateless for the rest of his beautiful life.

Sure, he had been hit on by girls all his whole life however he had yet to find a girl who had a feeling beyond friendship.

That's why even though girls flung themselves at him, he hadn't chosen a mate yet.

So that's why he didn't know how to handle meeting two girls who didn't immediately hit on him like Xana and Oell.

"Oh, come on!" Luther said, as he and GL ran into each other despite coming from two different directions.

"The universe must want us to be together for a reason." Vabloe voice came out of nowhere and behind him were Cluth, Xana and Oell. "I ran into them" he added.

"Let's go out to eat," Cluth said.

"Fine, by me," Oell said.

And everybody else as well agreed.

Ch 4: Should we make a team?

It turns out, they weren't the only students who thought the same thing as many teens were seen walking around town.

"Let's get something hot and spicy!" Oell said.

"Urm. I actually have weak stomach's for that" Xana said.

"What about that place?" GL said, pointing at something and making them all turn to see the perfect place to hang out, chairs and tables were placed in front of the building under large umbrella's and robots ran away serving people solid cubes.

The same cubes that could taste like anything.

"Fine by me" Luther said, before saying. "Just to make one thing straight. We are all, paying for our own foods individually, right?"

"Yes," They all said, they weren't going to dump the bill on an entire person, that would be cruel.

Then they all walked inside to find the place packed, so they were shown a table outside and screens showed up in front of them, the moment they all sat down, showing them the menu and price.

"5 credits per flavour?" Luther said, enraged, it was ironic since he had been a rich boy in his past life who did not bother to look at price.

"You can order, water. If you don't have to eat anything" Xana said.

"I'll order food," Luther said, he wasn't willing to survive on just water for the night.

They all ordered their own food and it soon arrived.

They all started digging in.

"This is really good," Vabloe said, the closest the taste in his mouth would be to Earth would be candy floss.

He had a sweat tooth which was surprising considering who he was before.

"I wonder how much it is, to take extra back with me to my home," Oell said.

"Are you sure, you want to take it back to our room? You know how our roommates are" Xana said, laughing. "They would be on it the moment they smell it"

"That's why I'm going to ate it real fast" Oell said.

Everybody else was wondering since when did they get so close?

"Wait, you both live together?" GL said.

"We were both surprised," Oell said, "But living with her, is like I have a sister."

"Aww, thank you. That's so sweet. I think of you as a sister as well" Xana said.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's strange that we all happened to run into each other only yesterday and yet, we keep bumping into each other?" Luther said, "Were even roommates. It's as if the school itself wants us to stay together. Tell me you're not a least bit whelmed by all of this."

"Whelmed?" Vabloe said as everybody looked at him strangely.

"I like to shorten thing's," Luther said, "Why use overwhelmed all the time when you can just use Whelmed?"

"That's a bit... weird. Luther" GL said, as they all felt a ridiculous amount of familiarity to that word.

"We'll, it's my thing," Luther said.

Silence.

"You know what's crazy?" Cluth suddenly said. "When we first met, I thought I had met you all before. How crazy is that?"

He didn't expect the absolute silence that came after.

"What?" He said, why were they all looking at him strangely.

"I thought I was the only one," Oell said, "When I met you guy's, I thought I've met you all before."

"This goes for me as well. When we first met, I felt a strong sense of familiarity." Vabloe said.

"I felt it too" Luther said, "But I retraced my steps. And yet, I feel a weird connection to you guys."

They can all agree to that.

"GL, did you feel the connection as well?" Xana said.

"Yes, but I didn't want to say anything," GL said.

They were all now officially freaked out.

All of them felt like they know each other before starting school.

"This crazy! What are the chances?" Cluth said, "If all of us feel like we know each other, then we must know each other at some point in life. But where do we know each other? Maybe as saplings? (Kids)"

"Not possible. I never crossed over to this segment as a Sapling." Vabloe said, "Or did you all come to my Segment once?"

However, nobody could answer him because they all came from this part of the world and never crossed into another.

If they did, they would be on holiday.

"Even when I use my telekinesis powers, there is no image of any of you before my suitcase was taken" Xana said, if she had met GL before, it would explain why she liked him before he even opened his mouth. Before saying. "Maybe...If were all having trouble remembering. I can connect to all of your minds and go thr-"

" **No** " CL suddenly said.

Silence.

They all looked at him with wide eyes, making him realise what he just said.

"S-Sorry." CL apologised instantly. "The very thought of somebody in my head, just feels wrong" he didn't know why but something within wanted to scream No.

As if he had a really bad trip with somebody who could invade his mind.

He didn't understand the sudden feelings of rage that came with the thought.

"Oh..." Xana said. "Than just forget about it then" she didn't think she would meet such an opposition from him.

But then again, her parents always told her to ask for the person permission when she went to look through somebody head or establish a connection.

They had taught her about privacy and why people protected it.

This was why she didn't immediately talk to them through their minds.

Meanwhile, everybody else was looking at each other, wondering about CL sudden strong reaction.

"Can we talk about something else?" CL said.

"U-Ur, sure" Cluth said, before his eyes shined and said. "Let's talk about Superhero's!"

Almost instantly he heard snorting.

"No offence, Cluth. But out of all that topic's you had to pick, it had to be that one" Oell said, "That's adorable."

"What? What's wrong with Superhero's?" Cluth said, then he realised what she actually said and said. "Wait, you think I'm adorable?"

But before the thing's too uncomfortable for those watching...

"Superhero's are just people who put themselves and their friends and family in danger" Vabloe said, "If they meet the wrong Super. It will be over for them. It's an extremely dangerous job with very high risk's."

This wasn't Earth where superheroes were worshipped, and seen as gods that everybody wanted to be.

Here, Superhero's were just people who go looking for trouble and put their lives at risk because they snuck their nose in where it doesn't belong.

They don't get much praise, here.

"But I admire them even though, what they're doing is dangerous" Cluth said, with shinning eyes. "There are just so many people authorise cannot catch. Superhero's catch them and hand them over to be judged."

"Nobody is denying that they aren't good but a mask doesn't exactly hide a person identity. What about if you speak and then somebody manages to match their voice? What about the scan that all places use that reveal's a person's identity?" Luther said. "That's why the people who are superheroes are mostly people who don't have any friends or family."

"But what about if somebody managed to modify their voice's or even hack the scanners?" Cluth said, and for some reason he was looking at Luther who raised an eyebrow.

"...No" Luther said, he suddenly know what Cluth wanted and was putting his foot down.

"Oh, come on!" Cluth said, "Let's make a Superhero team! With Luth smarts. Vabloe leadership and everybody else. We'll make an amazing team. We might even become the best"

Silence.

"Cluth, are you feeling okay?" Xana said. "Us? Superhero's? What we did was a one-time thing. The reason we came together was because somebody stole all our suitcase's"

However what scared them all was the fact that becoming superhero's, did not feel all that strange to them at all.

"Yeah and besides" Oell said, "Where would we even get the customs from? Somebody is bound to recognise the customs and track the order down to us"

"... actually" Luther said. "I can make a device that could warp how our customs look to the eye and even the media" before saying. "But I'm still against it"

"I came here to get an education not to put my family in danger" Vabloe said.

"Honestly if I became a superhero. My parents and siblings would be proud" CL said, surprising them all. "But I don't have the power to be two places at once. I would never forgive myself if something to them and they would never forgive themselves if something happened to me. So I can't even think about it"

He had a responsibility to his parents and sibling's that idolised him to stay alive.

"Fine" Cluth said, "I'll drop it"

However, what Cluth had said was something that struck something in all of them.

Becoming a Superhero was stupid and dangerous.

And yet...

Why couldn't they let the idea, slide

For the whole week, all they could think about were Hero's.

It was like they felt obliged to be Hero's as if there was some amazing hero out there who were calling for them to take the title.

It was like the universe was calling for them to be heroes.

But what really convinced them all, was a dream they all had.

It was a dream where they saw a statue version of themselves standing proudly in a city, they were older but none of them could deny that they all looked very heroic.

Then an older version of themselves stood below that status and was joined by the others as the crowd before them. cheered.

Once was strange enough but to have the same dream for a whole month?

They wouldn't be able to sleep properly if they didn't at least attempt.

"Cluth," GL said, he had met the teen on the way to the cafeteria. "

"Yes, GL?" Cluth said, before saying. "Don't tell me, you're here to talk about 'you know what' like the others"

"Other's?" GL said.

"Vable, Xana, Oell and Luther" Cluth said, "They all came to find me today. We're planning to meet at the end of the day and go somewhere to discuss"

He was surprised.

Then Cluth whispered.

"Do you think Oell, likes me enough to be my mate? I've never had a girl like me that way before"

And GL couldn't say anything.

 _Why did he ever think Cluth would say something serious?_

And scene!

Next chapter, they all meet at a building that is about to be flattened and Luther show's them what his power can really do. They start thinking about what to call themselves and what would be their first mission. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Superboy is now called GL**

 **Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth**

 **Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther**

 **Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now Vabloe**

 **M'gann M'orzz is now called Xana**

 **Artemis Cook is now Oell**

I do not own the Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Class dismissed" Said, the teacher and the whole class took off their virtual helmets.

Using Virtual reality it was a lot safer to conduct experiments in a virtual environment then in real life.

GL got up from his seat and began to walk back to his room, he only dropped by to leave his school device in his room and took his special clothes.

The device tracks him.

The school did not hide it and gave them the freedom to choose wither or not take them everywhere with them, since the tracking was only there in case something happened to them.

It was set to send out a signal if they weren't checked into their assigned class for a full week and there was no message sent to inform the teacher of their absence.

Where he was going, he didn't need to be tracked.

He then took the map that had been drawn from under his pillow and followed it out of the school, into town and to an abandon building.

Was this really the right place?

He entered through the front door and sure enough, he found everybody else waiting for him inside.

"GL! You're the last one here!" Cluth said.

Apparently, everybody had finished class way before he had.

Ch 5: A team made without the Justice League

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Xana said, understandably worried.

However, despite that, she wasn't backing down.

"Out of all the crazy stuff in the past. This one takes the Plake" Oell said, from beside her.

They were in a small place that you would expect for a small indoor basketball game to be held in, both girls were the stands.

"So, where all here" Vabloe said. "Now what?"

"Now. Luther takes the lead" Cluth said, making them all look at the teen in surprise.

"Actually. Controlling technology is much broader than people think" Luther said, slightly drained, he had just spent a whole two days being hounded by Cluth who had the strange instinct that his power was more than what he was letting on. "I can not only control it but I have this space that I escape to, from time to time. Very few people know about it. I like my privacy"

"And now it's going to be our headquarters!" Cluth said.

Luther face was exactly what they all expected, hearing that.

"But Luther. Are you sure you're okay with us using your special space?" Xana said, at least some of them actually thought about other people feelings.

"We'll I don't have a choice, now do?" Luther said, "Almost everywhere has camera's and thing's to track us. We can't talk about being superhero's so openly. So, you have to use my space"

Everybody looked at each other.

"So...how does it work?" GL said.

"Everybody just touch me" He said, and they all got up, walk over to him and touched him, knowing full well that he didn't like being touched.

"Let's just make this quick" He said, before he started to glow much to everybody surprise.

And then the world began to turn around them, when it stopped spinning they were in a place that was absolutely huge.

It was like a giant cave.

Technology, none of them had ever seen before lined the walls and there was giant computer not that far from them, the walls were glowing with energy that were like circuits.

This place looked familiar.

Luther had no idea that he had modelled this place after Mount Justice from his previous life.

"Woah" Oell said, impressed.

"Nice place" GL said, "When did you have time to build all of this?"

"We'll, I want to the Junk Yard a lot as a kid and found lots of stuff" Luther said. "You don't know how eager those guys are to get rid of previously useless things instead of vaporizing them. The gas and the energy used is not good for the environment" before saying. "Let me show you guys around"

They all followed him and their jaw dropped with each room.

The room that was modelled after the room that had holographic images of hero's were replaces with robotic prototypes instead.

The kitchen, had transformed into a kitchen that suited their world, 50% of it was just taps to spray water and the other half was stocked with food that would make any plant happy.

"No offence but if you can build all this incredible stuff, why do you feel the need to go to Highschool?." Vabloe said, bring up a good point. "I know a bunch of people from my segment that would hire you on the spot"

"We'll. it's because I'm a young" Luther said, much their own confusion. "Do you think I want to spend the whole of my youth locked up in a room with boring adults? What about my Autumn break? The prom? What about finding a mate?"

"So even you want to have fun" Cluth said.

"Your fun and my fun are two completely different thing, Cluth" Luther said, having a system scan him and the doors opened.

"That's so true" Oell said, before saying "Maybe, Cluth would accidentally set his underwear on fire because he ran too fast?"

And they all either snickers or smiled.

"Hey! I only did that once!" Cluth said. "I forget to wear my special underwear that day"

"And that just makes it funnier." Oell said.

"Guys. We're here." Luther said, drawing their attention to the giant machine with a scream. "I call this the 'Luther Cloaked'! I spent all night trying to put this together."

"And is this the machine that is going to allow us to walk around and not have our identities exposed?" GL said.

"Yes. Watch" Luther said and they all were confused when he got a costume from last year's festival and placed it on the conveyer belt, before he took a seat. Lots of hovering screens appeared in front of him as he said. "Do you have any suggestions of what uniform I should make?"

"What about red and black? With a Hood?" Cluth said, "We can call it 'Robin'!"

"Robin?" Xana said. "What's a Robin?"

"It was the name of an old cartoon I used to watch" Cluth said, looking proud.

"We'll that stupid" Luther said, making him pout. "That sounds like a Sidekick. I'm second to nobody"

Luther would never know the irony of his statement.

"How about Nightwing?" GL said. "Change the color to blue and black. It sounds like a Hero who can stand on his own without a sidekick. I got the name from the bird 'NightWing'"

"That's...not actually a bad idea" Luther said. "And I can have the mask and keep the hood" appeasing Cluth.

Anyway, it would be the very first version of the suit, he can change it the more he gets comfortable.

Luther entered several commands into it and they watched at the costume was carted off into the machine however when it came out and Luther picked it up, it had completely transformed.

Gone was the ridiculous look of somebody who was looking to attend a carnival in its place was something sleek, it was most black but it had bird on the chest that was blue.

"And now the mask" He said, as it came out. "I made it from Nano's. It's flexible and it's not going to come off until I want it too. It merely looks like a different outfit to everybody looking but it's the same thing."

"We'll than put it on" Oell said.

"Ur, what?" Luther said.

"Yes, put it on. Let's see" Xana said.

Luther looked at it, it really did look cool.

"Okay" He said, "But give me a minute", he then went to another room to change.

Several minutes later, he came out looking amazing.

"Now, I remember this is slightly itchy" Luther said, regretting it until he saw the eyes on him and said. "What?"

"Hello, Xana. Luther. You look incredible!" Xana said.

"Seriously, dude you do" Cluth said, "Give it a few years and you would be the best-looking Superhero"

"Why don't I feel happy about your compliment?" Luther said, dryly. "But I can always tweak this a bit. This cloth, isn't designed to get wet."

"Luther. Do me next" Oell said. "I've got a good design in mind"

"Okay. We'll, do you have a custom you want me to transform?" He said.

Oell pulled out her regular PE clothes and said. "What? I've got a rep to keep up." when they were all looking at her strangely.

They then did Oell clothes next and she came out looking like a strange orange cat, she called herself 'Tigress'.

Then they did Xana next who originally thought of having a big red X on her chest and a blue cape over it but she had a horrible feeling that it was way too similar to somebody else even though she didn't know who, so they helped her brainstorm some idea's.

In the end, she was a kind of swan, on this planet they were known for telepathy.

"At this point, are we all going to dress like animals?" Cluth couldn't help but voice.

Nobody was going to argue with him here.

"We'll, give me a yellow panther" He said, "I think it would be cool having a tail and ears on top of my head. Of course, I'll have my glasses"

"Cluth. I think you should just use a mask" Vabloe said, "Your glasses are too flashy. I've only been this segment for a short time and only you wear something like that"

"We'll this is my look" Cluth said.

"Exactly" Oell said, before putting a comforting hand on him. "Those glasses have to go. You can wear them when you're not a superhero"

"But" Cluth said.

"How much are you willing to bet that those two will end up together?" Luther said, from the background.

"Do we even need to bet?" Xana said, "They will make the cutest Pod (couple)." almost squealing but then she noticed GL looking at her and stop herself fast but not without a cough.

"Vabloe. Do you want to make a little bet?" Luther said, suddenly appearing beside the dark-skinned teen as the teen's eyebrow shut up, Luther was looking over at Xana and GL for some reason.

"Okay, I've agreed to put on the mask" Cluth suddenly said, after much comforting. "Call me. Biohazard"

At first, he thought he would go with 'something Flash' but he figured there were way too many out there.

"And I'll be called Moon Shine" Xana said.

"Now it's just you two." Luther said.

Both GL and Vabloe looked at each other, they both weren't very creative types.

"We'll, help you guy's out" Oell said.

Vabloe was soon equipped with something similar to what he would have worn in his past life many years later.

"I look like a fish?" He said, he looked down and saw fin's hanging out of his leg's.

"Exactly" Cluth said, "You got control the ocean so you got to at least look the part."

Well he should be thankful that he wasn't shoeless.

"You can even carry water with you, so you're not restricted" Xana said.

"And me?" GL said, he was wearing a red and blue tight customer with a black jacket over it and mask. "Why do I even need a jacket? Shouldn't it be a cloak even though I can't fly?"

"We'll, this just feel right" Xana said, before saying. "But youou look amazing in it by the way. GL"

"E-Er, thanks?" He said.

"Let's call you 'Wrecker" Cluth said, before turning to Vabloe and saying. "And you'll be Aquaecho"

Both of them shrugged.

"We can call our team. Team Revolution" Cluth said, "Because we're going to make Superhero's big"

"Since when?" Luther said, before talking to the others. "Did you agree to that? Because I don't remember agreeing to that"

"Same here" GL said.

"Just let him do what he wants" Oell said.

But then Xana thought of something and said. "Hello, Xana. I just realized. Who here actually knows how to fight?"

Her question was met with absolute silence.

"Ur. I could create some bots and program them with fighting techniques?" Luther said.

"But we need some actual experience with combating another person" Vabloe said, what would happen if they met somebody who not just had powers but could fight? "A robot can be eventually predicted by another person is another thing in entirely"

However, nobody expected GL to say something.

"We'll" GL said, "When I was a kid, my parents took me to Martial Arts classes. They helped me control my strength. I even went to some competitions and won some. I could show you guys a few moves."

"Great" Cluth said, "So now we have robots and GL to help us fight"

 _16 years later, they finally had a team without nobody to report to._

And scene!

Those who are wondering what I based the costumes on, here it is:

GL (Superboy)- 90's Superboy costume- His hero name is (Wrecker)

Vabloe (Kaldur'ahm - Aquadlad)- 21 years old, on the side of Good. Hero name (Aquaecho)

Oell (Artemis)- 20-year-old. Hero Name (Tigress)

Cluth (Wallie)- Original design. Hero name (Biohazard)

Xana (Miss Martian)- Original design and Hero name (Moonshine)

Next chapter, the team decides to start off small by taking care of a burning building in the next town over. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

GL (Superboy)- 90's Superboy costume- His hero name is (Wrecker)

Vabloe (Kaldur'ahm - Aquadlad)- 21 years old, on the side of Good. Hero name (Aquaecho)

Oell (Artemis)- 20-year-old. Hero Name (Tigress)

Cluth (Wallie)- Original design. Hero name (Biohazard)

Xana (Miss Martian)- Original design and Hero name (Moonshine)

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Vabloe fell harshly to the ground.

All of his experience in combat and magic in his past life had vanished just like that, now he was just a normal teen who had never been in a proper fight before.

"Who's next?" GL said, they were in the space and he was dressed in combat looking clothes.

Everybody else, who stood further away winced.

That looked like it hurt a lot.

"Um. I think it's my turn?" Xana said, stepping in before saying. "Please take care of me"

They had all quickly learned that GL did not discriminate between the two genders, he would be just as hard on a female than if he was up against a Male.

But this worked to their advantage, the females weren't under the disillusion that they were actually strong if they were up against a man.

Then she lunged at him and throw the first punch, he barely moved his head to the right to avoid it.

"Your swing is too wide" He said.

Realizing that she had failed, she used her elbow to lunch a chain attack.

He was surprised but he quickly went low and swept her by her feet.

She landed harshly on her back.

"You've improved" He said with a smile, offering his hand to her and she used it to get up which she did. "I never would have expected the elbow."

"W-Well, I got a great teacher" She said.

"Want to higher the wager?" Luther said, from far away to Vabloe who raised an eyebrow.

Just than the very scene turned red and there was a loud noise.

They all plugged their ears, as Luther quickly rushed to his computer.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Oell said, as they all crowded around Luther.

"Sorry that was my alarm" Luther said, "I told my computer to look for any low-level crimes in nearby towns"

"But why nearby towns? Why not here?" Cluth said.

"If we're doing superhero work in another town, it would be much harder for anybody to track us. Genius." Oell said.

"There is also the matter that our team is brand new" Vabloe said, "We should start off small and work our way up"

"Way ahead of you." Luther said. "There is a fire in the next time and the ambulance and firefighters have just been dispatched"

"We'll than, let's suit up" Oell said, as they all retrieved their costumes.

Luther had spent a low time making sure the costumes were battle-ready and took it a step further by having the clothes dampen their voices and gave them ear plugs to communicate with.

Ch 6: Introduction of new Superhero's

In the city of Tirol, there was a building that was up in flames.

Nobody know how it started but the building just caught on fire, many were wisely trying to stay the hell away or recording this and putting this up on the web.

Somebody had just managed to call for the fire department and possibly the ambulance as well, it would take a good 10 minutes to get there.

And to make it more ironic, the owner of the building could have easily avoided this if he hadn't refused to splash cash to make the whole building none-flammable.

Five figures appeared on top of a nearby roof top.

"Xan- I mean Miss Moonshine, can you tell us how many people are in the building?" Vabloe said.

Xana, began to float up and she used her telekinesis to find out how many people were trapped in the building and she reported back.

"There a total of 11 people in the building. Each of them are blocked by a wall of fire and it's quickly spreading" She said, she did a quick life force scan.

"Then Tigress, come with me" Vabloe said, making the girl blink because it was less polite, clearly, he had been reading the books Cluth dumped on him. "Is it possible for you to use the wind to redirect my water so it goes everywhere?"

"That would be a piece of cake" She said, and Xana levitated them down to the ground.

Everybody was stunned to see masked people in costumes suddenly appear but it was like both of them was used to working together.

"Clear the way!" Vabloe said, his voice was muffled and people moved seeing him summon water from behind and ride it all the way to the building.

Then with Oell right behind him, he redirected the water to a nearby window and the water started pouring into the building.

Oell fired huge gusts of wind at the water and it split into two and kept firing until it was splashing on two areas.

People were recording this.

"It looks we won't have to set in" GL said, much to Cluth disappointed.

However.

"Wait. There is something wrong' Luther said, having hacked into the building. "Why hasn't the temperature in the building gone down yet, despite the water?"

Vabloe realized this to, because no matter how much water he pounded the building with, new fire would always crop up to replace to the old one.

"Aquaecho. Tigress" GL suddenly said, through their communicator. "Can you clear a path into the building?"

"We could do that/Sure" Both Oell and Vabloe said.

Then GL turned to Cluth and grabbed him before jumping off the building, the boy understandably screamed before the rush got to him and he started enjoying.

Everybody surrounding the building blinked at the appearance of more masked people in costume.

Superhero's.

"Follow me" GL said, running to the building.

Seeing them coming, both Oell and Vabloe cleared a path for them, Vabloe made sure the water kept the fire away and the wind slip the water down the middle, it was the first time Oell had fired so fast, continuously.

Both GL and Cluth ran through the entrance and into the building, while being record.

"Moonshine. Can you make sure everybody floats to safety? We're going to throw them out of the window" He said.

"Your, going to do what?" Xana said.

"It the best bet we have against the fire that doesn't seem to die down" He said.

Then the roaring of fire made itself known.

"Go and save people. I'll cover you." GL said and Cluth heard him loud and clear, with his speed he ran through the whole building, looking for people within seconds.

Those trapped inside were very surprised to see him.

"Hi" He said, before using his speed to grab them, two at a time because he wasn't that strong before throwing them out of the window.

They understandable screamed.

However, Xana did her job, she levitated the surprised people gently to the ground while making her presence known for those safely on the ground.

Those who were watching were stunned to see the float people who were floated safely down.

Half way, the ambulance and fire truck had arrived and saw what was happening and were stunned.

They had never seen superhero's at work before.

However, on Cluth 3rd run, suddenly fire was blasted towards him.

He couldn't slowdown in time to avoid it and prepared to be burnt to a crisp.

But just than a figure throw himself in front of the line of fire.

He looked and saw it was GL.

"G-I mean Wrecker" He said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm indestructible. " He said, much to Cluth surprise.

"Wait. You have two abilities!?" Cluth said.

But then another shot was fired.

Cluth got the hint and with the last two in his arms, he jumped out of the window before Xana caught them and floated them down to safety.

GL finally faced the person who started this entire mess.

"A Superhero? You should have escaped when you had the chance with your friend." Said, an average looking dude who nobody would bat any eye at, if he walked down the street.

However, fire was currently coming out of his palms so he was indeed the source.

"Stop this. Nobody has to get hurt" GL said.

"I think they do" The man sneered, "I've got nothing left to lose so why can't I take a bunch of people with me?"

Through the speaker, they all realized what this actually was.

This wasn't just somebody starting a fire.

This was suicide.

Luther without being asked, went to work hacking into the camera's that thankfully hadn't melted yet and cross-referencing the man's face with anyone in the city before finding a match.

"Wrecker. He really doesn't have anything to lose. His wife left him two days after he was fired from his job when they found out he was stealing from them" Luther said. "Get out now"

"And leave this man to burn? I can't do that" He said.

"Who your talking to?" Said, the man, he was clearly nuts, he actually let them finish their conversation.

"Look. I'm sorry that you have nothing left but it's your fault for taking something that clearly doesn't belong to you" GL said, it was rear for two people to split up especially after they tied the knot, there was clearly something wrong with one side.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion" The man said, before urging the fire to attack him.

It engulfed him and he smiled, believing he was dead.

That's why he was so surprised when he heard.

"Then you can't blame me for doing this than." Said, GL voice, coming out of the fire, it was a good thing his suit was fireproof but his communicator was completely destroyed.

Then he lunged at the man, give him a good fist to the face, the mere force, slammed him to his knees and knocked him unconscious.

#Outside#

"Wrecker. Come in Wrecker" Vabloe said, trying to reach GL.

However, no response.

All of them were outside and hoping that the worst did not happen.

Being a Superhero was dangerous, they know that one day one of them may not come out alive.

However, just when they were about to mourn, they saw a figure jump out of the window and slam down below.

It was GL.

With an unconscious form of a man in his arms.

Everybody was surprised by his landing, because it made a dent in the pavement.

Suddenly they all heard sirens.

"And that would be the Police" Luther said, as the cars parked in front of them. "I called them. Your welcome"

Just than the officers came out, in full body armour, they looked like they could kick some serious butt.

They had all been given special training to handle anybody who had special abilities because it was common thing and accepted in this world.

"Officers. Please take this man away." Luther said, in his disguised voice as GL handed the unconscious man over. "And I've sent your main computer, footage just before the fire, that prove he's the one who started it."

The officers were stunned, as they took the man in.

Xana floated down to the ground.

Now their team was complete and in view.

"Who are you, people?" Said, the officer, wondering if he know them.

"Just some new Superhero's called Team Revolution" Cluth said,

"I thought we were still voting on that?" Xana said.

"Just let him do what he wants" Oell said.

"I'm Biohazard" He introduced himself. "This is Wrecker" He sped to GL and pointed at him. "This is Aquaecho" He sped to Vabloe. "This is Tigress" He sped to Oell. "This is Moonshine" he sped to Xana. "And this is Nightwing" he sped to Luther last.

"We'll thank you for the help" Said, the officer, surprised he got the feeling that 'Biohazard' was young by the tone of his voice. "This part of town is notorious for having cheap buildings. The fire could have been much worse"

"We're just happy to help" Vabloe said, before they all touched hands in the middle, to provide a cover for when they teleport.

Nobody should see who it was that was doing it.

Everybody watched them disappear in surprise.

#Space#

"THAT WAS INSAN-" Cluth began, only for Luther to shoosh him and do a quick scan of everything in the space.

It revealed that there was no bug on them so they were clean.

"Now you can talk" He said, "I just preformed a scan that say's we're all clean."

"Hello, Xana. I can't believe we just did that" Xana said.

"But it feels good to help somebody out" Oell said.

Just than Luther got an alert.

"Woah. We're treading in that town" Luther said,

"Let me see" Cluth said, but in reality, they all crowded around as they looked at the screen above Luther's wrist.

There was a couple of videos' showing them at work.

The comments were overwhelming.

20 per cent were supporting them.

80 per cent were saying how dangerous it was to be superhero's and that the team wouldn't last long.

Some of them were even speculating who would die first and how.

"The comments are brutal." Oell said.

This wasn't Earth.

"My father always told me, that when you succeed, your success quietens the doubters." GL said.

"You father is a smart man" Vabloe said.

"So Oell..." Cluth suddenly said.

"Huh?" She said.

"Errr... would you like to go out some time?" He suddenly said.

She was stunned and so was everybody else.

Lots of guys would love to have his straight forwardness.

"Are you seriously asking me out on a date when we just risked our lives to save a bunch of people?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"...So, i'm not hearing a no" He said, cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and looked to be about to walk away.

"I'm sorry" He said, surprising her. "I thought we had something. I just never liked a girl like you before. I'm not exactly a stud and people think I talk to m-"

She turned around and gave him a deep kiss.

On the lips.

He was stunned before he returned it back.

They finally broke away.

"Your right. You do talk too much. But that makes you cute" She said. "I just wanted to check when I was available."

He suddenly had a goofy grin.

"CONGRALUATIONS!" Xana suddenly yelled, she couldn't keep herself contained any longer.

Both of them looked surprised, as they were both suddenly reminded where they were and that they just kissed in front of Xana, GL, Vabloe and Luther.

"Congratulations" Vabloe said, "I'm happy for both of you"

"I totally called it" Luther said, before turning to Cluth and saying. "But boy do you work fast"

"Congrats" GL said.

Both of them turned green from embarrassment.

They were now a couple.

It was ironic really.

 _In their past lives they hated each other and now they were Mates._

And scene!

Get on board for the hype train. Next chapter, Cluth wants to make a video for a future version of him and burrows Luther complex's camera. Unknown to him, he accidentally sent a signa through space and but who better to pick it up but the Justice League? Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Superboy is now called GL

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Luther, can I burrow your camera?" Cluth suddenly said.

"Why?" Luther said, on his bed. "Don't you have one?"

"Yes but no where near as Awesome as yours will be" Cluth said.

"No" Luther said, although he was flattered.

"PPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE" Cluth said.

"No" Luther said.

However Luther had forgotten that Cluth had a talent for annoying people to get what he wanted.

The next half an hour was hell to his ears.

"FINE!" Luther said, getting out something and throwing it to Cluth who caught it.

Cluth was awed by how much better it looked compared to his own and there was so many buttons.

"Now, Cluth whatever you. Don't press the green button, it will cause a certain section of the head to glow" Luther said.

However, he had already pressed it and a section of the head was glowing.

Cluth was in panic mode as he tried to turn it off.

"I can not stress how important it is not to press that button" Luther said. "Got it? " he said while turning to him.

Cluth quickly spun the robot around and made sure to look as innocent as possible.

"GOT IT!" Cluth said, sweating.

The device floated right behind him and seemed to be recording, unknown to him, he just happened to have the only recorder that sends a message into space.

A signal blasted out of it and right into space, traveling for who know how long and managed to almost arrive at Earth.

However, a certain League was keeping watch of anything alien coming to the Plant, so they immediately intercepted the message before it could hit Earth.

#Watchtower Hall of Justice#

"Put it on the screen" Batman said, as he took his seat, in the middle was a holographic screen that usually showed a digital rending of Earth.

All the great hero's that Earth had, were in this room.

However, nobody in the room was prepared for what they would see next.

The image became clear.

The face that greeted them was.

Wallie.

The dead Wallie West.

Ch 7 : Accidentally broadcasted to the Justice League.

"Hello, my future self!" Came Cluth voice blasting out of the screen.

The whole Justice League froze.

"Is that?" Aquaman said, as they all looked at the Flash who's faces was of pure shock.

Who could blame him?

The person was on screen had the face of his dead son.

Was this a past recording of his son?

"So, I don't know what you're doing right now but I bet it's awesome" Said, Cluth before saying. "Camera make sure you get the whole shot." and then they all the whole scene.

He was in a narrow corridor and there were teen males walking to and from places, some tried to video bomb his recording.

"X92u324234 ACADEMY FOREVER!" Yelled one guy.

"This guy is a total Cluster fest" Said, another guy.

"Very funnt, guys." Cluth said, taking it well, as both of them disappeared. "We'll, let me show you my room. Or let me relieve our old room for you" than he began walking as the camera followed.

However, the moment there was even a little bit of a deserted area, he ran with superspeed, getting everybody to look at the Flash a second time.

The man had just started thinking it was just the voice and look's.

"Here we are!" Cluth said, but before he could attempt to go inside.

It opened already, the person who came out had all of the room looking at Aquaman who was now the one surprised.

It was Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad.

Vabloe froze as he saw the Camera before saying, in a voice that was exactly the voice they heard 16 years ago. "Cluth, may I ask what are you doing?"

"Making a video to show my future self" Cluth said, "Future me, meet past Vabloe. I wonder if he still speaks as politely ten years down the line?"

"Vabloe?" Aquaman said.

"Er, hi?" Vabloe said, clearly looking uncomfortable. "Look Cluth, do you know the way to the museum? I'm doing a report on the fascinating world of the Pre-Valient times. And I have to present it in an entertaining way on Monday"

They were all stunned.

Was this Aqualad?

"DUDE, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Said a voice that made everybody turn to Batman.

Vabloe left and Cluth went inside to meet a certain teenager with his feet up on the table, a controller in his hand and clearly on the computer which had multiple screens just for one game.

"Oh, sweet. Is that the new Quad 2?" Cluth said, as the teen turned around and Batman eyes were wide with surprise. "But it's not even out yet."

"Cluth, my friend. I'm playing the live service" Luther said, his voice exactly the same as 16 years ago. "I'm quite big in the gaming industry, so I get special parks because I know how to have fun and point out any major bug's the programming has. Like for instance I might give it a whelming review" with the smugness Dick was known for when he was on the team.

Everybody practically stared at Batman who's mouth was now open.

When was the last time, they had seen the Batman speechless?

"Bat's, isn't that your boy?" Plastic man said.

"Dude, that's never going to catch on." Cluth said, making Luther frown.

"Say's the guy who goes around like he's on Nitrogen Protix" Luther said, now making him frown. "Now. Leave. Your hashing my mellow"

"Mellow? What the hell is that?" Cluth said.

"A word that up right up. Aren't I a genius?" Luther said, laughing before saying. "Now, leave before I reset your device and make sure your late for your next big date"

Everybody in the Justice League was stunned.

Was that really Dick?

He felt a whole lot immature.

"Okay. Okay" Cluth said, looking at Luther as he walked out of the room, however he bumped into something and hard a splat.

Cluth was almost afraid to look.

The camera showed GL with his shirt covered in something pink and wet.

Now it was time for everybody to look at Superman.

The person who Cluth had bumped into was Superboy and right next to Superboy was a human looking version of Miss Martain.

Martian Manhunter eyes understandably widened.

Her mouth was a gape.

"Oh, GL. I didn't see you there" Cluth said.

"This was my favourite simbo suit" GL said, he had especially brought the food because it was the kind that he could still taste even days later but to have it over his suit, it would take something special to clean it off.

"GL...it doesn't look so bad" Cluth said, trying to clean it only to make it worse.

"Run" GL said.

And Cluth feet left the ground as he did start running the camera following closely behind.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" GL growled, like a raging bull.

Everybody continued to look at Superman.

"Excuse me. Coming through" Cluth said, as he sped through a bunch of guys and out of the building.

"So, the person who is chasing me, is past GL" Cluth said, suddenly looking into the camera, like he didn't have a literal god after his ass.

But then he went outside and the first thing they all noticed was that there was no sun in sight.

The sky was bright and yet there wasn't a single sun.

"Red Tornado, can you track the signal?" Batman said.

"I'm already on it" Red Tornado said.

The camera turned to the still ragging GL but he was suddenly stopped when a group of girls said.

"Hi, GL" before surrounding him.

His popularity with the females, brought hidden smiles on some of the leagues faces.

"We, lost him. So let's visit my girlfriend" Cluth said, before saying. "Dude, we totally scored. I'll find out in 10 years if we become Mates in our relationship"

Than he entered another building, that was surrounded by girls.

"Hello, lady's" He said, walking past some of them.

The camera clearly showed them rolling their eyes and ignoring him.

The burn was deep.

"What are you doing here, Cluth?" said, a girl.

"Don't worry, ladies. I am not here to get your numbers, just to visit my girlfriend which I now have" He said, much to their own surprise. It felt good being able to say that.

Than under the ignoring and rolling eyes of many females, he made his way to a certain room.

He actually had to knock.

"Who is it?" Said, an unknown female.

"It's Cluth. I've come to see my girlfriend" He said.

But before the female could respond, there was girl voice that had Green Arrow eyes widen.

"It's alright, Rey. He's with me" Said the female before appearing, her hair was down and she wore green tracksuit bottoms and black tank top.

Green Arrows mouth dropped.

However, what was the most shocking was what she did next.

Oell gave him a kiss on the lips and he returned it.

The Flash jaw joined Green Arrow on the table.

Hold on.

Didn't they hate each other!?

Than she saw the camera and said. "Wait, is that a camera?"

"I'm doing a video to show my older self" He said, "We've only been dating for a week and I still can't believe that I managed to have somebody like you" before saying. "I've been rejected so many times. Am I really no longer single and is my girlfriend really as hot as you?"

"If you want to sweet talking me, it's working" Said, Oell before cupping his hand and saying. "I was about to go for a run. Do you want to come along?"

"Yes" He said, instantly with a goofy smile on his face but then he remember the camera was still said and said. "XQ cut and return to owner"

Than the transmission ended.

The justice league just sat there in silence.

It wasn't every day that they all watched something that sent them all into silence.

"I've recorded it and I'm sending it to the appropriate people" Red Tornado announced, "However, I was unable to give a location but a rough estimate. The person who designed it noticed my presence and cut my link off before I made a proper estimate"

Much to everybody shock.

There wasn't many people who could keep red tornado out of their systems.

"We'll what is it roughly than?" Flash said.

"Space" Red Tornado said, much to everybody surprise. "Deep in space, in a completely different Galaxy. By my calculations, if we don't do a hyper jump than it would take our best ships, 10 years to get there."

They were all stunned.

They thought it was in some dome like place on Earth and it was another clone thing so never could they had imagine it was from another planet.

And so far away as well.

And Red Tornado was never wrong on this kind of thing.

"So what your saying it that they are Aliens who look and sound exactly like the team who perished in one night?" Wonder Woman said.

"I actually translated it" Red Tornado said, "The language was similar enough to the other planets in that galaxy. That's how I narrowed it down"

"We'll can you try the signal again but this time contact the creator of the machine?" Batman said, he had a pretty good guess who it was.

"When you do, please call me" Flash said,

"Us, as well" Said, the former mentors of the team 16 years ago.

Their families deserve to know.

#Back on the other planet#

Suddenly Cluth was met with the stern face of Luther when he walked into the room.

"CLUTH, I LET YOU BORROW MY CAMERA AND YOU SEND A MESSAGE TO SPACE!?" Luther said.

"Huh?" Cluth said.

Luther took his camera out and it floated before he pointed at the top of the head that flashed yellow hours ago.

"When it flash's, you've activated its planetary signalling. What ever you record gets sent to space! " Luther said.

"Wait. Why do you even have that?" Cluth said.

"Duh. To experiments in space. " he said.

They all raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know that your so worked up about. There is hardly anybody in space except for us" Cluth said, ready to retire.

"I'm upset because somebody out there tried to trace the signal back" Luther said, stunning everyone in the room. "If I hadn't been alerted. We might have a full blown invasion on our hands."

And than the camera started beeping.

"What's going on? " GL said.

"Somebody is tracing our location even though there is no signal" Luther said.

"Wait" he suddenly. "This person isn't tracing a signal... He's hacking into my watch! He's hacked my watch! "

Luther turned it off immediately and completely fried it.

But it was too late.

Red tornado was already in the system.

And scene!

Next chapter, Luther is looking like death without his technology before deciding to face the music and confront his hacker calling himself Red Tornado. The conversation does nothing but confuse him. And for so reason he is redirected to somebody called Bruce Wayne. Review/ favourite and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Superboy is now called GL

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Green Arrow was a middle aged man now, he could that he could no longer do the things he used to do.

However, he seemed to have a curse with his sidekicks.

His first sidekick went solo fast and his second side kick died, the phone call that he made to Artemis mother still haunts him to this day.

The women went into shock after she got the news that her daughter had died and guilt ate him up inside.

She grew so unwell that she was checked into a hospital and he agreed to pay for her hospital fees since he was filthy rich.

He had just come back from the hospital, showing Artemis own sick mother a digital photo that Red Tornado managed to send him.

The look in her eyes as she saw her child alive and well, made the moment all that more worth it.

The joy increased when he revealed that he had a physical photo for her to keep but it wasn't long before she asked where she was and if she could see her child.

Green Arrow couldn't answer that, all he could say was that he would bring her soon.

Who knows what impact telling the truth would have on her health.

He walked to his Penthouse exhausted and ready to pack in for the night when he saw a figure in the shadows.

But he wasn't alarmed.

"So speedy you've come to visit me, at last" He said.

Red Arrow stepped out of the shadows.

"Even after all this time, you refuse to call me Red Arrow" Roy Harper said, now a fully grown man.

"Its been a long time since you've visited" Green Arrow said.

"I want answers old man" Roy Harper said. "What was the broadcasted message that the league intercepted? Why did he visit Artemis Mother tonight?"

Of course he was stalking him.

The problem with broadcasting was that he had to be in the room at the same time it was being broadcasted.

However Red arrow was surprised to hear.

"I was going to tell you anyway" Green Arrow said, before laying down a bomb shell.

"Dick and the others are alive"

Silence.

"What?" Red arrow said, did he just say his former team mates were alive!?

"The whole league saw them and their not clones" Said, green arrow further shocking him.

However, then the old man was grabbed by his collar and saw emotion peer into him.

In fact it was the most emotion anybody had seen on Red Arrow since he received news of their death.

"Tell me, old man" Red arrow said.

"Where are they!?"

Ch 8: Meeting strange people.

"Luther, are you okay?" Oell asked.

"I'm fine" Said, the teen with bags under his eyes and occasional he would twitch.

"Your clearly not fine" Xana said.

"It's this guy. He's hacked into everything I have" Luther said, "I can't use any of my tech because who knows what would happen. So, I have to use the technology around me. And the worst part is, I can't tweak it. AND I BLAME CLUTH!"

"Why me?" Cluth said.

'Your the guy who contacted some random person from space who invaded my tech!" Luther said.

"...Oh, yeah" Cluth said.

And than Luther began shaking, it was like using his power was a drug to him and his body was going into withdrawal.

Finally he said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE!"

Than he got up from his seat and said. "I'm going to my space and confronting this person head on. If you don't hear from me within a day, contact the Authorities."

Than he disappeared and reappeared in his wonderful space, he walked to his large computer and sat in the chair in front of it.

He savoured the feeling of the computer turning on and just as expected the person who had hacked in appeared on screen.

He was surprised because the person had red skin and looked to be some kind of machine, he wore a blue cape.

This person looked familiar to him even though he was sure, he had never seen him before in his life.

"So, it really was you, Robin" Said, the person.

Luther blinked.

Who the hell is Robin?

"I'm sorry but who is Robin?" Luther said, "My is Luther and is that your skin or are you in a Costume? Why did you, hack in? I leant my tech to someone I really shouldn't have and he accidentally sent out a message."

The person on the other end was very surprised.

"Rob-I mean, Luther. Do you know who I am?" Said, the person on screen.

"The guy who hacked into my tech?" Luther said.

There was silence on the other end.

"My name is Red Tornado" Said, the person on screen. "I am part of an organisation called the Justice League. A league of Hero's"

"Hero's?" Luther said. "Yeah, right. Why would a Hero be contacting me? I'm not crazy enough to dawn a suit. I'm a normal High schooler" he lied.

There was a enough long silence.

"We'll, Luther. Somebody would like to meet you" The person on screen said, before the screen changed and Luther stared at a black screen for a minute before somebody came into view.

This time, the person on the screen looked more like him.

Short Black hair and brown eyes dressed in a suit in what looked like a vehicle.

There was something incredibly familiar about this man that he couldn't put a finger on it.

The man looked very shocked to see him.

"Dick..." The man said.

"First, it's Robin and now it's Dick. My name is Luther" Luther said, shocking him. "Can you just tell the red guy to keep out of my tech? I do not like being forced to use downgraded tech that I can't even upgrade."

"D-I mean Luther. Do you know who I am?" said, the man.

"You're the guy who that red guy referred me to. So why do you want to see me?" Luther said, "Do you want me to make tech for you? Are you going to threaten me to do so? "

The man seemed stunned again.

He looked into his eyes, he really did not know him.

"Luther...how old are you?" he said.

Luther thought it was a strange question to ask and said. "I'm 16"

The man eyes widen in shock as he said. "And are the others 16 as well?"

"The others...?" Luther said.

"Ki-I mean Cluth and his friends" The man said.

Luther was very surprised and said. "...yes?"

The man's eyes widened once again.

Bruce Wayne finally know what happened.

That woman hadn't made them raise from the dead.

She had reincarnated them onto another planet with no memories of once being a group and training to be superhero's.

Which explained why they were all calling each other by different names.

It explained how Wallie and Artemis were now dating each other even though in the past Wallie couldn't stand her.

It explained why when they got to the planet they didn't immediately contact the Justice League.

It was because they couldn't remember the Justice League.

Dick couldn't remember the person who took him in.

Did that mean the others couldn't remember their own mentors and even their own families?

They we're most likely living completely different lives, it was a miracle they managed to find each other.

Or did she bring them together?

But why did she do that?

Batman was never in a position where he was seen as easily replaceable so he didn't know what it was like to deal with her under those circumstances, so he couldn't understand.

"What's your name?" suddenly Luther said.

"What?" the man said.

"Its clear to me your not going to leave and I've never talked to somebody from another planet before." Luther said. "Which planet is that on?"

"Earth." The man said before saying. "My name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne"

He might as well start all over again with his first sidekick.

"Bruce Wayne from Planet Earth.." Luther said as if tasting the words.

He felt like he should know those words but his mind came up blank, it was happening a lot in this conversation.

"Is your race a hostile race?" Bruce said.

"Hostile?" Luther said, with confusion on his face.

And that's when Bruce realised that there were certain words, through the translation that did not exist on the planet.

"How about hurting other people?" Bruce tried another way.

Luther got it and said. "My race is a fairly peaceful one but it does have its dark side. Those with Superpowers can run rampant if not for the Authorities"

"Authorities?" Bruce said.

"The Authorities have to deal with those who have abilities all the time" Luther said. "Their pretty incredible actually"

"And the superhero's?" Bruce said.

Luther snorted and said. "Those suicidal people? There are all kinds of powers out there and they are bound to clash against much stronger people. And those people won't hesitate to end them"

Meaning to Bruce, his first side kick was living in a world where there was barely any Superheroes and the Authorities were capable enough to handle Supers.

In a world like that, what idiot would gather supers and make a group similar to the Justice league?

"Would you like to come over to Planet Earth?" Bruce suddenly said, making Luther blink owlishly.

"Huh?" Luther said.

"Would you and your group of friends like to come over to Earth?" Bruce said. "See for yourself, the Justice League?"

Luther eyebrow rose sharply as he said. "You want me and my friends to go to who knows where. On a planet that we don't even know if we can breath on just so you can show us your band of Superhero's?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Pretty much" Bruce said. "To help you, you can contact Red Tornado"

#Later with friends#

"Hold on!" Cloth said. "You not only talked to two aliens but they want us to go to possibly the coolest place we will ever go to?"

Of course, Cluth wanted to go.

He was Cluth.

"But this could be trap" Vabloe said, thinking logically. "We don't know if they are who they say they are. What if their some kind of alien pirate or something and we find ourselves in captivity?"

"There is absolutely no way, the people you talked know where Superhero's right?" Oell said.

"Thankfully, no" Luther said. "I erased the data from the perception altering tech that I used on the suits, a long time ago and Red Tornado can't get in this space without my permission"

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you trust them, Luther?" suddenly GL said making everybody blink. "Do you trust that they are telling some truth?"

Luther looked down, he wanted to say the logical thing 'No' but..

"I do" Luther said, surprising all of them. "I don't know why but my sense's are telling me to trust them. It's a really weird feeling"

It was like something was telling him they were trust worthy even though he couldn't understand why.

His friends looked at each other, if Luther, a person who wasn't so easily trusting of new people trusted them, then they should at least think about it.

"Hello Xana, we can think about it, on the Springtime break" Xana said, making them all look at her. "The break is coming up soon and we can go than."

She was suggesting that they spend time away from their families on some hunch?

"I can always design a device that makes sure we come back in a certain time frame and if it's damaged or tinkered with, we would be sent automatically back" Luther said. "Of course, at home I can make anything without the use or my powers or hooking it up to my tech. Red Tornado won't have a way in"

At home, he did his best building there.

Everybody looked at each other.

Cut the time they wanted to spend with their family or miss a once in a lifetime opportunity?

# Several Weeks later#

The student's began to pour out of the school gates and Vehicles were constantly arriving.

GL with his suitcase, walked out of the gate and tried to find his family but there was about a dozen people here.

But then he felt something and began to move in a certain direction, he always had some sort of connection to his parents, a connection born out of being a sap from a tree made by them.

They all had that connection and it wasn't long before he found a familiar man and women with familiar kids.

They saw him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Megan said, the cute little girl wore a pink dress and pink shoes as she rushed to him.

He picked her up and she kissed him on the cheek, but she wasn't the only one who came to climb him.

Bee and Gnik, his twin little brothers who were wearing blue t-shirts, white shorts and red sneakers, also rushed to climb him as well.

He had become a child's play ground in seconds but he didn't mind.

In fact he smiled at them, it had been so long since he had been in the presence of another family member.

GL looked at his parents with love in his eyes and they looked back at him with love.

They helped him with bags and hugged him as they went into the car.

He had the best family in the world.

And scene!

Next chapter, GL is at home with his family and he couldn't help but think about the opportunity he had been given. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Superboy is now called GL

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Justice League.

Enjoy!

"Remember, we have to be really quiet." Said, a little boys voice.

GL was already awake, and with his super hearing, he could hear tiny feet approaching him.

He let them come, since he had a pretty good idea who's those feet belonged to and saw no threat.

Suddenly, he was aware of two weights leaping onto his stomach but he didn't move.

"I thought that would work" Said, another little boy.

And GL couldn't help it, he smiled and the two seeing that realised he was awake and felt the need to retreat.

Too late.

GL scooped them both up and sat up and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, my little brothers" He said "Maybe next time try not to take? I do have super hearing"

Both Bee and Gnik pouted.

"See. I told you, we'll never get the jump on Big Brother" Gnik said.

Than GL let them go and get out of bed, his bed was large, and his room resembled a large work out room, on the walls were his many awards and trophies along with pictures.

If his friends saw his room, they would be shocked, and Cluth would be asking if he could order Pizza.

"Big brother, it's time for breakfast," Said, Bee.

"Okay. Let me get ready first" GL said, going to the bathroom that was not massive because his father thought he didn't need a room size just for a bath.

He took off his simbot suit and then stepped into the shower, the water gave him life, and he felt himself grow stronger.

Wasn't that a scary thought considering how OP he was already?

He came out soaking wet before he went to the shelf and picked what kind of suit to wear.

"This one," He said, pointing at one and the suit came alive and wrapped itself around his body, before solidifying and turning into a long-sleeved t-shirt that was dark blue at the top but white mostly, dark purple jeans with a black belt and black shoes.

He came out and noticed that his hair was getting longer, maybe he should let it grow out a bit and then style it?

The two boys seeing him excitedly ran out of the room, no doubt going to the dining table to eat until their faces were covered in chunks of food.

He followed the boy's out of the room and came to a long corridor.

"Good morning, Young Master GL" Said, a voice from above.

That was new.

On the wall opposite his own was a wall full of framed pictures of his family, that displayed a few seconds of movement before the photo was taken, he walked down the hall, walking past his sibling's room.

The moment he did so, he smelled the smell of his mother making breakfast and quickened his steps.

He walked into a large open room that had a long table, and the chairs were hovering above the carpet, he saw his little brothers with pieces of food already stuck to their faces, his little sister Megan seemed to be trying to teach them how to eat properly and failing, his father was watching the news while his mother continued to pile food on the table.

The food seemed to sparkle and had a sunlight texture to it.

Ch 9: Time with family

They saw him as he went to sit down.

"Good morning, son," His father said.

"Hello, son" Said, his mother.

"Hi, big brother," said, his sister.

"I hope you're not tried of your mother cook" Said, his mom.

"I would never get tired of your cooking, mother," GL said, before he was given a plate and used a fork to dig in, it tasted really good.

"So, son, how was the term?" His father said.

"I made friends with superpowered teens," He said, much to their surprise. "one of them is from another segment."

"Any girl...friends?" His mother said, and he caught the pause.

"I have two," He said, "However, one of them is dating another of my friends and other..."

"And the other?" His mother said, and he wanted to roll his eyes, she was too eager to see him hitched.

"Is a friend. A good friend" He said.

"Ah, huh" Said, his mother. "So, there is a chance to be something more?"

And this time GL did roll his eyes.

"Does big brother have a girlfriend now?" Said, his little sister.

"I don't," He said, firmly but they weren't going to let it go.

"Big brother, you have to smooch her right in front of us," Said, the two boys, before making 'kissy' faces.

"You, two. Stay out of this" He said, wondering since when were they so knowledgeable about romance.

His family laughed, and he felt his face change colour a bit, not that he would ever admit it.

They all finished breakfast several minutes later, and he was about to wash up when he was stopped by his parents much to his confusion.

"Gensis, cleanup," Said, his father and GL blinked as the plates were suddenly lifted into the air and went straight for the bin, tipping their contents out before going into the dish washer and then the machine turned on.

"We got an AI" His mother said. "Things have been so much easier around the house, especially when It comes to cleaning"

"But what if it turns Evil or something?" GL said, he had seen the movies.

"No worries about that" Said, his father. "The AI programmed is built around mood, if we feel uncomfortable towards it, it has to shut down immediately. If it senses tempering, it is made to shut down immediately."

"Oh," He said.

"Let's go and watch television" Said, Bee to his brother.

The two boys ran out their seats and made their way to the living room.

GL did it much politer and more said. "May I be excused?"

"Go ahead," His mother said, knowing he wanted to spend time with his little brothers since he hadn't seen the whole family in months.

GL got up from his seat and walked out of the room; he found the house shift as if responding to his ideal destination.

He found himself in a cinematic scene as if he was right in a movie.

A small round face turned to him and said. "Hi, big brother"

A similar face soon joined.

"What are you two watching?" He said, taking a seat right next to them even though it looked like there was nothing there.

"Pranksters," Said, Gnik.

"Is that so? Then I better watch with you so that I'll know what to expect if either of you try to prank me" GL said, making both of them pout.

T.V had become unrecognisable since he was their age, he remembered that T.V used to be just a screen on a box, but now it had become the whole room, and the realism was so real that you feel like your right there alongside the actors.

GL envied his brother's for being able to grow up with such a thing, that and he felt super old for thinking how T.V used to be.

With his super hearing he heard his little sister slip and sit on his lap, but he didn't mind her using him as a chair.

His parents eventually joined in too, to watch the pranks some friends put each other through and he couldn't help but laugh alongside his family.

But like everything, the show eventually came to an end and what was previewing next was an 8-year-old and over cheesy horror movie.

"Let's go outside," Said, his mother.

They all know she only suggested that because she wasn't going to let two five years watch such a film even if it was incredibly cheesy.

"But mommy," Both Bee and Gnik said.

"I'll make you high grilled Papay," She said.

Both of them were immediately up and rushing to the door much to all of their amusement.

GL followed after them and felt the house shift, and he saw a door opened and heard the sound of his brothers rolling around on the grass outside, getting their clothes dirty because they felt like it.

GL wondered if he should be childish as well.

Oh, well.

He laid down on the grass and began to roll, soon catching up to his little brother's.

His sister soon joined them.

"Honestly, ever since the boys were born. GL maturity has gone downhill" Said, his mother.

"Let our son have some fun. He's going to be a full-grown man soon with a job, his own house and a family of his own" Said, his father. "It's his job to squeeze as much as he has left before he gets into the boring life of an adult"

"Or really?" His mother said, "So all of adult life is boring?"

"...not all of it," His father said.

That was when GL turned off his super hearing to them because he was getting the vibe that he should turn it off.

"Big brother, let's have a jumping contest," Said, his little sister.

"Huh?" He said, turning to her. "Don't you always loose?"

"I've been practising," She said as if that meant anything.

"...okay, then," He said, getting up and looking at her with an amusement face, in response, she puffed out her cheeks.

"We can both do it," said, the two boys.

Much to both of their confusion.

"3." They both said, making them realise they were having a countdown. "2" both GL and Megan buckled their knees like a spring. "1"

"GO!" Both boys said, and GL and Megan released the power locked into their leg's.

It was no surprise to everybody that GL shot right past her and kept going until he was nearly above the cloud's that surrounded the planet.

He looked down and couldn't help but be in awe of the sky view of the world he lived in, he would have stayed here forever, but he didn't have super flight.

He began to fall, and with gravity doing itself work, he couldn't help but remember the people claiming to be heroes from another planet who contacted Luther.

If it was real...

Could he find a mentor to teach him how to fly?

Super jumper and Super flight were only breath's away from each other, he felt like if he could find somebody to help him breach the gap, his super jump would evolve into Super flight.

He touched the ground and wiped the sadness from his heart and said, with a smiling face. "I win"

Megan did not like that she was still losing so badly and was about to demand a rematch when they all heard.

"WHO WANTS HIGH GRILLED PAPEY!" His mother yelled.

Everybody responded like if they didn't move fast, enough everything would be gone.

They found their mother putting squishy looking roasted animals onto the outdoor table, and the smell would have had anybody running towards it.

The kids were immediately at the table and taking as much animal as possible.

Their father had already taken his large pile before his kids could get to the table.

GL stuck his mouth into his own and the juices released was just top grade in his mouth. Usually, this animal tasted terrible, but when it was grilled with such a high temperature, it transformed into a dish even high-class restaurant would serve.

So, it was pretty expensive to buy and grill perfectly.

"This is so good" Said, Gnik slobbering.

"Amazing," His father said.

His mother face changed colour hearing the shower of compliments.

"Mom. Father" GL suddenly said, making them both look at him including his siblings. "Me and my friends were thinking of visiting this place for a few day's while on holiday. We just want to see if the place is authentic or not. If not, then we have a way to come straight home."

They were both surprised because they know he wasn't telling them something.

Meanwhile, his siblings were too busy munching to honestly care that their brother wanted to leave them again.

"It must be pretty important if you're willing to skip time with your family who you haven't seen in 2 months," Said, his father.

"Honestly, father. I don't know" GL said, surprising them again. "But there's this feeling's that I can't explain telling me to go."

"We'll, if your instincts are telling you to go than go" His mother said, surprising him. "Our family wouldn't exist if me and your father did not listen to our instincts. We both helped birth a child who has so many power's that we if didn't birth you, we would have thought you were from another planet. If your instincts tell you to go somewhere listen to it. It might lead you to something amazing"

It was amazing advice from his mother.

"Your right. I'm going to follow my instincts" He said, "I'll talk to my friends tomorrow and see if they went to go as well. If we all do, we will stay for a week and then come straight home"

If his parents were giving him their blessing, it was only right that he followed through on it.

And scene.

Next chapter, GL finds out he's not the only one who wants to go and Luther and the Justice League work together to bring them over to the Justice league Space base. The reincarnations meet their former mentors at last. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"So, we all want to go? Now that is a little bit strange" Said, Oell back in her room with her hair up, wearing a black tank top and baggy green jeans, on her desk they could see a bottle of some kind of liquid.

"My parents have given me there blessing to go" Vabloe said, of course he was doing thing's proper. He was dressed in a blue and black jacket with jeans and said. "Can we hurry this chat up? Using the video chat isn't cheap for me"

"That's right...your from another Segment." Xana said, before asking. "How much are you using up pure hour?"

"We'll; I'm more interested in the sneak peeks into my girlfriend's bedroom," Cluth said, he wore a green t-shirt and Oell rolled her eyes.

"We'll, since we all want to go, I've already contacted this red arrow guy about my interest so I can factor in all of yours as well" Luther said, in a white shirt and grey colour pants, he was the most smartly dressed out of all of them, before he said. "GL...just how rich is your family? From the little I am seeing. Nobody decorates their room that nicely unless they have some serious cash on them."

GL found them all looking at his background with interest, he wore a black shirt and black pants and in his background was a small trophy case and a real walls, GL thought this was the least telling corner of his room.

But his carefulness still wasn't enough.

"...Rich, enough to get by" GL said, being as vague as possible.

"Uh, huh," Luther said, wondering if he should goggle GL last name and see what comes up.

"We'll let's see where this goes," Cluth said, before saying excitedly. "Here's hoping we finally get to see some cool people from another planet! Maybe, I'll meet another speedster from another planet!"

"Or it could be a joke and were put into danger." Oell said, bursting her boyfriend bubble. "And in that case, we'll teleport straight home"

"I'm at home so I can certainly do that" Luther said, before a bunch of thing's started hovering around him.

Man, what would life be like if he didn't have a superpower?

Suddenly they all heard from Vabloe screen.

"DINNER!" Said, a women voice.

"I better switch off to conserve energy and money," Vabloe said, it was night time for him here before logging out.

They didn't talk much in the day's after that, but they messaged each other back and forth to see the progress.

Apparently, 'Red Tornado' was having some 'helpers' come in and help him build the machine while Luther parents would look over his shoulder once or twice before shaking their heads and walking away.

A week later, Luther sent them all a strange message about how awkward it was to work with a person who shows no emotion and a man who never cracked a smile before he sent them all a device that was made to fit the wrist of the wearer.

For obvious reasons, Vabloe post was more expensive than everybody else's.

Now another week later, they were all getting the green light to teleport to someplace called 'The Watchtower' that was occupied by people called 'The Justice League'.

They all timed it well and pressed the button at the same time, so they teleported at the same time.

GL dressed in a white t-shirt, black jacket, ripped jeans and sneakers couldn't help but feel like he had just made a mistake.

His whole body dissolved into atoms and was blasted right into space and beyond.

Four other beams followed his lead.

Ch 10: Cross between two lives

All of them seemed to materialise and land harshly on top of each other.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Cluth said.

"I'll prefer if you don't," Luther said, being the unfortunate one to be underneath Cluth at the very bottom.

"Whose mouth is on the back of my neck!? It feels incredibly weird!" Oell said.

"Sorry, I think that's me," Said, GL and they all began to untangle from one another while slowly becoming aware of their surroundings.

"I am not looking forward to the trip home," Oell said, cranking her body and anything she could.

Finally, they all seem to take in the scene they found themselves in and were stunned to see about a dozen people in costume in the room, some were floating while others sat down.

The group of teenagers were in the middle of the room.

All of their eyes were wide and looked around with some kind of decree of shock.

The people in Costume were looking surprised to see them too.

They indeed weren't on their planet anymore.

Suddenly they all heard.

"We finally meet, at last, Luther Vinx."

They all looked up to see a red robot with a cape coming down.

"It's nice to finally meet you too...in the flesh" Luther said, before saying. "Or the machinery" before he said to his group of friends. "This is Red Tornado, the person who hacked my tech"

Suddenly they all heard an excited yell and they looked and stared at Cluth who was wearing his shades.

Cluth eyes had turned into stars as he said. "SUPERHEROS! I AM IN A ROOM FULL OF SUPERHERO'S! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE FANTASIED ABOUT THIS!?"

The heroes did not expect him to be such a big fan or what happened next.

"Easy boy," Oell said, "If you come on too strong, you'll ward them off and not in the cute, creepy sort of way"

"So...what I'm hearing is that you think I'm cute?" Cluth said, his smile getting wider.

Oell rolled her eyes but not in annoyance.

Both the Flash and Green Arrow looked shocked to see the interaction between the two of them; it was so different from the arguing none stop.

"You, two. Get a room" Luther said.

Both Oell and Cluth faces changed to purple, and the room was soon filled with Luther laughter, the superheroes were stunned to see how much his face lit up as he laughed.

Batman was especially surprised to see this.

"You don't mind us, asking" Vabloe said, in his usual polite tone and Aquaman was almost having a heart attack. "But where are we all going to stay? We've all agreed that the duration would only be a week"

Suddenly a man in a dark black costume came down.

"My name is Batman." Said, the man.

"So, it's Bruce Wayne," Luther said, much to everybody shock. "What? Your voice gave it away."

Every superhero blinked owlishly at him.

Bruce deliberately lowered his voice and made it more threatening and yet Luther could still hear through that?

What kind of ears did he have!

Batman coughed and said. "Based on your abilities, certain members of the Justice League have agreed to take you all in. Luther Vix, I'll be taking you in"

"Know it" Luther said, before he said. "You are rich, right?"

Batman chose to ignore that and said. "Vabloe Chrome, you will be going with Aquaman."

Just then a man in the shiniest orange shirt they had ever seen with golden arm braces and slick black pants, landed gracefully near them.

From the way the man stood and his presence, Vabloe got the feeling that he was a very great man and he could learn a lot from him.

"Cluth Micro." Batman said, and Cluth got excited. "You'll be going with the Flash"

Cluth sulked and said. "The Flash? What kind of lame name is that!?"

The man's face when he said that had everybody around the hero struggling to keep their sudden laughter in.

The man decided to ignore it and sped to Cluth who almost bent over from shock.

"Oell Swine, you will be going with Green arrow" Said, Batman.

The man in a green hood jumped down and said. "E-Er, hi" it must be awkward for the man knowing he would be mentoring his second sidekick again.

"If you are willing to go around dress like that, then I respect you," Oell said, walking to the man.

"Xana Zero, you will be going with Martian Manhunter" Said, Batman and then an identical version of him appeared beside him before transforming.

They stared at a green bald man with red eyes with no pupils wearing a blue cape over a red an 'x' body suit.

"Cool," Xana said, she could tell she would learn a lot from him.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Zero" Said, the man.

"Wait," Cluth said, making them all look at him. "She gets the shapeshifting god, and I get the man with weird line's attached to his ears?"

Martian Manhunter couldn't help but smile at that while Flash frowned at the blow.

"And finally, GL Reder" Batman said, as GL stepped forward. "Ideally we would have put you with Superman but...we putting you with Black Canary."

Nobody expected GL to speak up and say. "What's wrong with 'Superman'?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence after his statement.

Suddenly GL turned in a certain direction and stared directly at a certain corner of the room, the people who had the sharpness hearing heard something fly away.

It was very likely that Superman had been there and chose to run.

GL turned around and saw a busty blond woman in leather clothing appear.

He was more than a little bit surprised.

And Xana certainly was as well.

Black Canary was all woman.

"Hello, sweet thing," She said.

And Xana was right between both of them and said. "W-What if I and GL switched Mentors? I think that's a fair match up."

Silence.

Black Canary looked amused.

"So, she still likes him," Flash said, to Martian Manhunter.

"Each of your mentors are picked according to your powers," Batman said, his words were like an arrow to Xana head. "GL would need help with learning how to protect himself without relying on his powers."

Protect himself without his powers?

To Luther and the group, it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"In that case, I can't learn anything from her" GL said, as if it was a repeat of their first training session.

"Oh, really?" She said, "Are you willing to go right now?"

"Anytime. It doesn't matter if you're a female or not" GL said, going up to her and trying to look at her face and not down below;

"Bat's, this would only take a minute," She said before he came at her.

The moment he threw a first, she got quite a shock as she blocked.

She physically skids back until grounding to a halt.

But GL was there ready for her with a kick of his own; she blocked only for him to deliver another attack using his other leg.

Those in the Justice League looked shocked to not only see GL moves but the fact that Black Carney was visibly struggling against him.

"GL is the best fighter out of all of us" Luther explained. "He's got quite a long history with fighting tournaments and martial arts. There is no way she can take him."

And then something shocking happened.

Black Carney was finial beaten to her knees.

"See." GL said, "You can teach me nothing" before he turned and walked away.

"Lesson 1," She said, her feet was silent as she ran behind him. "Don't turn your back when the opponent can still fight" about to strike.

Suddenly GL head wiped around to meet at an unnatural angle to meet her, and his arm grabbed hers and threw her like a rag doll.

Black Carvey slammed against the concrete.

"See," GL said, as she came to. "You can teach me nothing" he stood before her as if he was god.

"That is the guy who keeps knocking me on my backside," Cluth said, knowing being proud to admit that.

The whole justice league was stunned as he walked away, she was one of their best fighters, and she was beaten like a child.

She had years of experience behind her and yet she lost to a person who was sixteen!?

They thought the differences wouldn't be that great, but they had been proven otherwise.

"Now, I've got at least three powers," GL said addressing the whole league. "What Superhero, here can teach me at least something?"

His statement was met with a long, unnatural silence as they all realised one thing.

Superboy weakness was that he was too inexperienced and his emotions got the better of him.

Now, what would happen if Superboy suddenly had that experience to beat down their best fighter without using his powers and could remain composed at all times?

He was young, so his powers would grow.

They weren't dealing with Superboy; they were dealing with GL.

They should think of him as a completely different person.

A different entity.

Which meant they had no idea what he was thinking or what his true nature was.

It would be the worst thing for the Justice League if some Villain managed to scoop him up promising to teach him things.

Somebody like he was too dangerous not to be watched over.

They had to have somebody here to deal with him if he ever went mad.

"There is somebody who can teach you." Batman said, much to GL own surprise. "Superman. I'll try my best to persuade him to do it."

Only Superman can teach this boy and be stong enough to take him.

And scene!

Next chapter focuses on Cluth as Barry Allen takes him to his house where certain people are more than happy to see him. Cluth can't help but be shocked by the overwhelmingly warm welcome he is receiving, and on their side, his past life family can't help but blink at his constantly cheery mood. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Exiting The Flash and guest," Said, a robotic voice as both The Flash and Cluth were teleported out and in front of a beautiful house.

"Why does that voice have to be so degrading?" Cluth said before he blinked and looked around the place.

Flash saw that he was staring at everything strangely including the cars and even the sun it self.

"Cool..." Cluth said.

To the Barry Allan aka The Flash, this was an everyday scene, but to Cluth, it was the most unusual thing he had ever seen.

He really has forgotten everything...Barry thought, looking at the reincarnation of his Nephew.

"Let's go. I need you to meet certain people" Barry said, if Cluth continued to look, people will begin to stare at him like he was freak.

Barry himself forgot that he was in his Flash costume.

Cluth made no complaints about following the man through the gate and down the walkway to a door.

He knocked on the door, and Cluth looked at his actions as if it was the most exciting thing he had ever seen.

"Who is it?" Said, a women voice and Flash looked at Cluth secretly who showed no reaction to hearing the sound of his past life mother.

Is he even my nephew anymore? Barry thought.

The door opened and out came a middle-aged woman with orange hair and green eyes, Cluth thought he had seen this woman before.

The moment she saw Cluth, her eyes widened in shock.

"Mary, can we come in?" Came Barry voice snapping her out of it.

Ch 11: Cluth meets his past life family

All she could do was nod and let them both in, her eyes did not tear away from Cluth though.

"Nice home," Cluth said, looking at the cosy little home that looked lived in.

And then a large man who was watching TV said. "Mary! Who is it?"

"It me and a guest," Barry said.

The man turned around and almost had a heart attack like his wife when he saw Cluth who waved at him.

"Hi," Cluth said.

The man stared and said. "Wal-" about to say his past life name but Barry immediantely went to cover the man's mouth and say to Cluth. "Cluth, can you give us some privarcy? You can go down the hall to the room on the left."

The middle-aged couple saw him respond to the name and followed the instruction and Barry had to show him how to open the door since apparently where he comes from nobody physically touched doors.

Cluth walked into a room that screamed of familiarity to him, but it was barebones as if the life it once held had been sniffed out.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, but he got out his stuff from Luther space and started playing a video game while he waited.

"You can go back" Said, an yellow haired man and Cluth eyes popped out of his head.

"Wait? The Flash?" Cluth said, "Is it okay to show me your identity? Or do Superhero's not work like that on this planet?"

"It's okay. As long as I don't take you out on any mission's." Barry said, not surprised he recognised him.

"I would love to go on a Superhero mission," Cluth said, much to Barry own surprise. "Anyway, so I can go back in, then?"

"Are you always this hyper?" Barry said as Cluth went back into the living room.

"I've been told that my mouth does ward people away," Cluth said.

The man and woman who apparently owned the house stared at him when they saw him enter again.

"Would you like some food, Cluth?" Said, Mary suddenly beaming, Cluth blinked owlishly.

She looked thrilled to see him.

"I've never tasted anything from another planet before so it would be fun," Cluth said before he blinked and found himself sat down at a dinner table and the woman was sliding a batch of freshly made bread to him not so discreetly.

Cluth had never seen this type of bread before and wondered if it was edible to him but not wanting to offend anybody took one and bit into it.

All the while he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"This is good," Cluth said.

"I'm glad you like it. I felt like baking today" She said, while he ate like a chipmunk.

Cluth tried to politely decline the bread after taking two.

"I am stuffed with bread," Cluth said and the woman looked sad that she couldn't feed him forever.

"So...Cluth" Said, the man who reeked of familiarity to Cluth. "Do you know what a TV is?"

"I know what that is," Cluth said, "I've got it on my planet as well."

"That's great, do you want to watch a football game," Said, the man.

"What's a football game?" Cluth said, much to everybody in the room shock.

"B-Boy, you don't know what that is?" Said, the man in shock as if it was some sort of crime. "Come over here and let me show you"

Cluth shrugged and sat next to the man who was in front of a box with a screen that reminded ohe old Television on his planet.

Cluth saw people slamming into each other roughly and possibly hospitalising each other.

"Rudy, do you think he should be watching that?" Barry said, understandably concerned, what if Cluth gets in touch with his darker side because of it.

"It's okay," Cluth said, much to their surprise. "I've seen way more violent things on T.V. So why are people in uniform trying to injury the people who don't look like them?"

"Let me explain the beautiful rules of the game to you, boy," Said, the man, finally he had somebody to talk Football with.

An old couple soon arrived with two children who were picked up by an older teen from the future who wasn't 20 yet; there was a certain shock on their face's seeing him.

"And he has made it passed the Goal line! Touchdown!" Said, the announcer from the screen.

Both Cluth and Rudy hugged each other as if they were lifelong buddies.

The magic of sports turned strangers into comrades in a few hours.

Barry quietly pulled the 'new arrivals' by the side to explain to them what on Earth was going on and why a person that had been buried had come back from the grave?

Cluth didn't have superhearing, so he had no idea what they were discussing, but he was too focused on the game to really care.

"Dinner, time" Said, Mary as she placed the food on the table.

"Cluth, come join us," Rudy said, going from 'Boy' to 'Cluth' in a span of a few hours.

"Thanks, Rudy" Cluth said, and the whole family almost tripped over themselves the little kids were wondering who he was to call their dad by their first name.

"Mary, this boy has the fire within him," Said, Rudy, not minding in the least. "We can have a little throw around after we eat."

"Are you sure?" Mary said, stunned because her husband was no longer young like he used to be.

Cluth tried to find a space to sit, but there was no seat for him because it was all taken up.

"Everybody. Move up" Said, the oldest man here and Cluth took a seat.

Cluth blinked as he saw all the face's around him, there was a lot of orange hair, and if he didn't know any better, he would think he was part of this family.

"Cluth, have some food" Said, Mary, of course, she was giving him a heaping pile.

The same woman who was acting like he was starving.

"Thank you," Cluth said.

"Mommy" Said, a little orange haired boy. "Who is he?" and his twin sister was wondering too.

However, Cluth got this.

Cluth suddenly got a cheeky smile and said. "I'm a boy from another planet. I have come to seek your mommy's famous bread since I have heard of its legendary status from across the galaxy. I have decided to stay here for a week just to try your mommy's cooking."

"Really?" The little boy said while the little girl peered out at him.

"Triqua (100 per cent)" He said, taking a bite and they were all stunned by the sudden alien word that came out of his mouth.

Not even Luther could become a god by trying to get a program to translate everything he said perfectly into all Earth languages to those who heard it in a span of 2 weeks.

And Red Tornado was only good with providing data on his side, so there was bound to be a few errors until the program got a few more upgrades.

"What does that mean...?" said, the little girl to her brother.

"I think he said he was telling the truth" Said, their Uncle Barry playing along.

"Oooh," Both of them said.

"Mommy, I didn't know your cooking was Galaxy famous" Said, the little boy and everybody around the twins, started to grow smiles on their faces.

Including the woman herself.

"Of course. Your mommy's cooking is the best in the whole galaxy." Mary said, beaming and Cluth tried not to show how much the smile was effecting him.

"...So, you name is Cluth" Jarry Garrick said, trying to make small talk and now knowing why he and his wife were invited over. "Do you go to school or somewhere to learn?"

"I go to a boarding school, actually," Cluth said, wondering why everybody but the twins who were stuffing their faces looked surprised. "I'm on Spring holiday."

Spring?

It was soon going to be October here; they wished that it was still bright and sunny here.

"What subject do you study? Sports?" Said, Rudy.

What was this? 21 questions?

"I wish..." Cluth said. "I live in an entire building just dedicated to people who have superpowers just like me. I study Spiritual Mythology. You know, study thing's that Science can't explain. Like spells and junk."

And all five adults looked ready to bend over from shock.

He was studying the unexplained?

They all remembered quiet well, how he said that magic was just ticks that could easily be explained away by science.

It seemed that mind-set was flushed down the toilet a while ago.

"So no science, then?" Mary said.

"I'll leave the science to the giant nerds," Cluth said, "I wasn't that good at science while growing up anyway. I am much more interested in the unknown. There is a lot of fun to be had."

The adults did not know if they should say something or not, about his mysterious obsession with the unknown.

"Cluth, shouldn't you take your shades off your head?" Said, Mary. "They will get foggy from the steam, and then you'll have to clean them to see through them."

"What is foggy?" Cluth said, asking a genuine question, stunning them all.

"Its when its hard to see through a glass," Said, the little girl proudly. "The glass looks really weird and scribbly when smoke touches it"

"We'll my shades don't do that" Cluth said, "I wear these everywhere. You know, it's kind of my style. If I don't have glasses or round googles or something on my head, I feel naked."

Now even Bart blinked at that, he had seen old photo's of Wallie in costume and saw he was always wearing goggles.

Wallie had been buried with his goggles, and his suit was up in space.

"You're not touching the chicken?" Mary said, noting it.

Cluth looked to see the big chunk that he hadn't been sure if it was not decoration or not.

He poked it and sniffed it, his sense's were telling him, it would be best if he did not eat it.

"Don't you have chicken, on your planet?" Barry said.

"Got something that looks like this" Cluth said, "But I have a solid feeling that if I eat this, I will throw up."

Like a dog who's sense's were telling it its not okay to eat the chocolate in front of him.

"Came on, Cluth. Man up" Rudy said, "You'll need the chicken to put some meat on those bones."

It was like the man had welcomed him as his son.

"We'll...then" Cluth said, before taking a chunk and put into into his mouth.

Nothing happened, so he swallowed it.

"That tasted pretty-" Cluth only got to this point before they were all very aware of an enormous roar like a lion.

The twins and everybody looked at him.

The chicken began to move it's way back up to Cluth mouth when it reached it, Cluth face visible turned the pattern Poker dot and he quickly his mouth as his cheeks began to inflate.

He was going to puke.

"Not in, my kitchen!" Mary said, "Go to the bathroom!"

Cluth did not know where that was.

"I'll take you," Said, Bart before getting up and speeding.

Cluth used his speed to follow.

They arrived at a door, and Bart said.

"Do it in the toilet."

And that was all the confirmation Cluth need before he sped to the toilet and opened his mouth.

Colourful sludge came out of Cluth mouth; the chicken did quiet the work on his insides.

"Gross" Bart said, to those in the kitchen it was like hearing an endless, loud waterfall.

When Cluth finally appeared, the woman of the house fainted when she see saw what had become of her spotless bathroom.

The toilet couldn't hold the liquid, so it overflow and became like a river in the room, by the time everybody got there it had somehow become like jelly, so it didn't overspill into the hallway.

The twins looked at the colourful jelly in front of them.

"What on, earth?" Barry said, as the rest of his family came to look out of concern and seeing the sight.

They all turned to Cluth who smiled awkwardly and said. "So... I should probably avoid the Chicken then?"

Avoid?

He needed to stay far away from it.

All doubts about him being human had vanished from everybody minds.

He was definitely an alien.

And scene!

Next chapter, Vabloe finds himself in the underwater city of Atlantis and his mentor is actually a king of the city. Vabloe keeps hearing the name 'Aqualad' a lot and can't help but wonder who he is. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Wally West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Recognized. Aquaman and unnamed Guest" Said a computerized voice, having never scanned Vabloe DNA before.

Aquaman appeared with Vabloe right before him and started to swim.

Vabloe was surprised when the man did this and did not follow immediately, Aquaman noticed that he wasn't following behind and turned only to see him concentrate hard before his neck opened up to reveal gills and his body began to closely resemble an Atlantean but with shoes.

To say Aquaman was surprised would be the understatement of a lifetime.

"You can do that?" Aquaman said, to Vabloe as the boy swam beside him. "You can turn yourself into an Atlantean?"

"What's an Atlantean?" Vabloe said, surprising the man. "This is just the form I take whenever I need to breath underwater. I was not aware that I resembled any species."

Aquaman looked at him as they swam through the halls, he noticed that Vabloe did not put his hands behind his back like he did.

"This place is beautiful," Vabloe said, looking through the beautifully crafted walls.

"Let me introduce you to my family and you can get settled in," Aquaman said, as Vabloe nodded and followed the man.

Vabloe saw many strange creatures that he had never seen before, but he had to question why everybody he swam across looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kaldur'ahm?" Somebody said.

"That's Aqualad, right?" Said, another person.

Not even the King's orders could completely silence the people and there was more than a few slip-ups, here and there.

Ch 12: Vabloe Chrome is not a messiah

Aqualad?

Kaldur'ahm?

Both Vabloe and Aquaman drew near to a room with guards.

"Welcome, my King," Said, both guards instantly, surprising the hell out of Vabloe, who quickly realized they were talking about the man next to him.

"Wait. My King?" Vabloe said he knew that the man had presence, but to actually be a King?

Aquaman and the guards looked stunned at his reaction.

By his reaction, they know that he really did not know that Aquaman was the King of Atlantis, which was a shock since he always addressed him as 'my King' in a previous life.

"I was meaning to bring it up," Aquaman said, embarrassed "But I guess the cat's out of the bag, now. I am the King of an underwater city called Atlantis."

Vabloe opened and closed his mouth before saying. "Now I feel like I addressed you, inappropriately. I was not prepared to meet Royalty."

In Vabloe mind, he was just a normal person, he was not prepared to suddenly meet royalty, now he was wishing he was wearing his very best clothes.

Was it even okay to look the man in the eyes?

Aquaman laughed and said. "You can address me however you like, here. You are a guest" surprising him before the man said. "Shall we go in?"

Vabloe followed the man inside and he was stunned to see a such a beautiful room and in it was a giant clam and beautiful woman who was addressing some guards.

"Mara," Said, Aquaman getting the woman to turn.

She smiled only to see him trailing behind her husband and her smile turned into shock.

She got over it quickly though.

"Vabloe, I would like to meet my wife, Mara," Aquaman said.

"It's nice to make your acquittance, your highness" Vabloe said, stunning the two.

Queen Mara had gone from 'My queen' to 'Your Highness' in a flash, which spoke volumes of his changed mentality since he did not consider himself as one of their loyal subjects.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," She said, but then they heard.

"MOTHER!" surprising all of them.

What could only be called a teenager with gills, short blond hair and blue eyes approached them in fine armour.

"Arthur, my son," Said, Aquaman.

The teenage boy approached them and both Vabloe and Arthur stared at each other.

That unborn baby was now a teenager, almost a year younger than Vabloe.

The teen was going to ask his parents for something, but that was all gone when he saw the other teen and asked. "Mother. Father, who is this? He looks like Kaldur'ahm from the paintings"

Kaldur'ahm from the paintings? Vabloe thought, did he apparently look like some great being that was worshipped in the city?

Was that why people were staring at him?

And Aquaman, who remembered the very stern talk, he had with Batman, coughed and said. "This is Vabloe Chrome, from another planet. He will be staying with us for a week."

"Another planet?" Said, Arthur.

"I don't mean to be a bother," Vabloe said, feeling awkward.

Of course, anybody would awkward in this situation, he was meeting Royalty, left, right and centre.

"You talk funny," Arthur said, striking Vabloe where it hurt.

"...I have been told that, quite a bit. I'm trying to get better" Vabloe said, even here as well?

"Anyway," Said, the Queen seeing Vabloe uncomfortable. "Vabloe, will be staying in the Serpent room. Arthur, can you show him where it is?"

We'll the teen didn't want to but if it means having another Teenager in the house, then...

"Okay. Let me show you where it is" Arthur said, and Vabloe followed him, while all the time, he could feel stares on his back, so much so that he didn't have time to admire the scenery.

He came to a door that was peach in colour and it opened automatically, he entered it and saw that it was like a hotel room underwater.

"Well, get yourself comfortable," Said, the teenager as he swam in. "You'll be called for lunch or something."

And Vabloe got the feeling that this person was a bit of a brat as the door closed and the teen swam away.

Vabloe got out his stuff from the device on his wrist that had been kept in Luther space and had the sudden urge to start decorating the room so that it didn't feel overly fancy.

Contrary to how he talked, he was a bit of a mess when it came to his own room.

When Aquaman came in to check on him, he was stunned to see Vabloe with a tablet drawing the ocean and the once clean room, looked his own son's room if there were no servants to clean it.

All that cleanness went to hell when Aqualad was reincarnated, Aquaman could clearly see.

Vabloe felt embarrassed that he just took over the room and said. "You don't mind if I changed a few things?"

"...No, I don't" Aquaman said, before saying. "Lunch is ready"

Vabloe got up and followed Aquaman to the large room with a clam and took a seat, right next to the Royal family as servants began to come in with food.

Vabloe felt completely out of place sitting next to such richly dressed people and seeing such fancy looking food placed in front of him.

How was he supposed to eat?

"So...Vabloe" Said, the queen trying to make small talk, while her son unapologetically stuffed himself with food. "I heard from my husband that he's going to mentor you for a bit. Anything you're interested in learning?"

"...Actually, I am interested in a little bit of Magic." Vabloe said, "I saw some on the way in"

"That's great," She said, to think it would turn out so well. "I happened to be the headmistress of a school of sorcery. Perhaps, I could teach some things" stunning him.

"I would like that" Vabloe said.

Really? He was going to learn magic.

They finished eating and Vabloe went with the queen outside the palace, finally, he got to see the whole city.

It was breathtaking.

And people were staring at him.

Was Kaldur'ahm really that famous?

They came to the front of the school and he looked around to see all kinds of people chanting spells that he never knew was possible but two people really stood out of to him.

A man and woman.

They both felt him staring and turned to look, only to almost bend over from shock.

"Have you had any experience with magic?" Said, the Queen, drawing his attention away.

"First time, actually," Vabloe said, he suddenly noticed the crystal that she held in her hand.

"Well, then I'll like to personally test you on your talent for magic," She said, before saying. "Just place your hands on the orb and then chant the words that I say"

And Vabloe felt extremely uncomfortable when he realised, people were gathering around him, as he placed his hands on the orb.

She gave him what to chant and he did so while feeling ridiculous.

.

.

Nothing happened.

Not even a spark.

Everybody looked at the ball as if it was faulty.

"Why, don't you try again?" She said, confusing him.

He tried, again.

Zilch.

Not even a puff of smoke.

There was a long and hard silence that followed.

"...Vabloe, it looks like you have no talent for Magic" She said, her tone revealed how shocked she was. "I cannot teach you, it will only do harm, to your body"

Her words brought nothing but dead silence to the area and Vabloe looked visibly affected by it, he couldn't help but feel like he didn't live up to some sort of major destiny.

His former childhood friends, couldn't believe their ears or eyes.

Kaldur'ahm had been a natural born prodigy when it came to the magical arts, brimming with talent but now he didn't have a lick of talent within him, they couldn't imagine what he must be feeling.

"I'm so sorry" Said, the Queen putting a hand on him.

At least now, she could tell Vabloe and Kaldur'ahm apart, she couldn't imagine her husband's reaction to finding out his former sidekick will never be able to do magic again.

However, Vabloe was not hit as much as they thought he would be.

What it really came down to was the fact that Vabloe wasn't an Atlantean, he did not grow up in a society where everybody was constantly battling to survive.

"You people are weird. Why are you all acting like Magic, is everything to me?" Vabloe suddenly said, with an expression that said 'Aren't you all overrating?'.

His words and expression stunned them all.

"Kaldur'ahm?" Garth said.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of your people no matter how we look like each other. I'm no Atlantean and that is a fact." Vabloe said, stunning the Queen and those who heard.

They could wish for it all they liked, but Aqualad hadn't risen from the grave.

"So, what if I don't have magic? I am not defenceless" He said before the water around his hands shifted into solid form to reveal a very detailed crafted sword, and then it changed into a spear, pickaxe, shield, armour, a than a giant lighthouse.

Each one weapon was extremely detailed because he was an artist.

He did all this without opening his mouth to chant like they did.

Everybody's jaws dropped.

But things were about to get even more shocking when a little whale dispatched from its herd and went down and poked him in the back.

Vabloe turned around with wide eyes.

'That looks like fun'-it said.

"Do you want me to make a ball for you?" Vabloe said.

The wheel gave a nod of approval before the water turned into a beach ball, it used its blowhole to play with it and the ball stayed in form despite it being water as well.

Suddenly Vabloe heard 'Where my baby!?' from above.

"DOWN, HERE!" Vabloe yelled to the whale.

The Whale looked down and actually came down and began to scold her child.

'I told you not to stray from the herd'- she said.

'Sorry, mom'- The kid could only say lamely while taking the heat, but then it said to Vabloe. 'I've never met a two legs that can really understand me. Let's play, again some time or you can visit me at my school.'

"I think about it. I may need to talk to your mother about that some time" Vabloe said, seeing her fuming.

She practically dragged her child by the fin.

'BYE!' the whale said.

"Bye," Vabloe said and then the two fully left.

Vabloe turned to find the queen staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, including everybody else.

"Y-You can understand them and have a normal conversation with them?" Finally, she said, not only can he command water without magic but he can have a full-on conversation with sea creatures?

Atlanteans have been trying to do that for countless years.

"I've can do more than that" Vabloe said, guessing that it wasn't normal for these people. "I've been hearing the ocean; my whole life and it seems I can hear this ocean as well."

Hearing the ocean?

Everybody looked at him as if he had grown another head.

For years the Atlanteans have been trying to find a way to survive without majorly relying on magic and science.

And here he was, the Atlanteans people prayers brought to reality right in front of their eyes.

They know that Kaldur'ahm couldn't be reborn normal, he had to be extraordinary.

"Vabloe, you may not have magic, but you are more special than any of us here" The queen suddenly said, stunning him. "If we can fully analyse your power, then you can be the one to save the Atlantean race."

To think him dying was going to save their race.

Everybody was smiling with hope, they would immortalize him.

Everybody expected him to do it.

Everybody expected him to hand over his body to science.

He was the reincarnation of the Aqualad, it was only natural he did such a thing.

However...

Vabloe was not raised to be a soldier, he was raised to be a normal teenager.

"If you think I'm going to hand over my body to science than you are the worst people, I have ever met," Vabloe said, his statement was met with stunned silence. "If something attacks the city in my stay then I'll no doubt help to defend it, but beyond that, I am not going to be a sacrificial lamb to be slaughtered on a whim."

He knew the definition of Messiah and he was way too selfish to become one.

He dropped the formal tone fast when he walked up to her and said.

"You may be a Queen, but you are no Queen of mine. I chose to come here. And I'm choosing to ignore what I just heard. I'm not one of your pet soldiers. I show everybody respect because I was taught to, but I have never met a person in my entire life, who has lost my respect as quickly as you have."

He then turned around and swam away to who know where leaving nothing but a stunned and shocked crowd behind him.

In, that moment he made a vow to himself.

He will never join the military.

And scene!

Next chapter, Oell soon gets bored in her temporary mentor's apartment and he eventually agrees to take her out and visit somebody who stirs up something within her. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Recognized. Green Arrow and unnamed Guest" Said, a computerised voice.

Oell found herself in an upscale apartment building that did its job with impressing her.

"Woah. For somebody who dresses so tacky, your place is pretty nice" Oell said, looking. Seeing the soft couch, giant flat screen television, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the giant glass windows showed off the whole town from this height.

Green Arrow coughed and said. "My identity is Oliver Queen here, and I am an important businessman, so I need to get ready for my first meeting, soon" before the man went to a fingerprint scanned and the bookcase opened up to reveal stairs.

When he came back in his civilian look, he found Oell lunging on his couch, seemingly playing with the remote to the blinds.

He really wished his house was computerised like Tony Stark's.

"I'll send a friend to show you how everything works," Oliver said, he didn't want her to break his house. "And in the mean-time, make yourself comfortable."

Just then a ginger-haired woman walked in, dressed in a smart suit.

"Rivers!" Said, Oliver. "So glad, that you're here."

The woman blinked owlishly.

"Can you teach my guest...Oell, is it?" He said as she nodded. "While I get changed into something more suitable."

It was then the woman finally noticed the blond, teenage girl lounging on the coach.

"She's from a different planet so she'll be staying me for a week" Oliver whispered into the woman ear who was staring at Oell. "This is League Business"

Then the man left to change.

"Hi," The woman said.

"Hi?" Oell said they both stared awkwardly at each other.

By the time Oliver came back in a massive tuxedo, River was in the middle of teaching her how to use the Microwave and was writing instructions down.

At first, River understandably questioned why there was a teenage girl in Oliver house but having talked to her it was clear to her, Oell really was from another planet and had no knowledge of anything.

"Well, I hope that's everything," She said, as she saw that Oliver was about to leave. "Call me if you need to know something."

"Okay," Oell said.

Then the two left and walked into the elevator.

"Will she burn down my apartment?" Oliver asked.

"I set the place so that it alerts you if the room is in danger," she said.

"What would I do without you?" He said.

Meanwhile, in the room, Oell was trying to remember what she learnt and decided to watch Earth television.

She sat down and used the remote to turn it on and scroll through channels.

"Hey, Patrick!" Yelled a yellow sponge wearing pants.

"What?" Said, a slow pink starfish.

Silence.

"Nothing" Said, the yellow sponge.

They both started laughing.

"What is that coming out of their mouths? Their voice's?" Oell said, before changing the channel.

"Now I'll never thought it would be so simple but. I'll find a way. I'll find a way" Sang a male voice and two males popped up on screen.

"This looks interesting," Oell said, as she put the remote down and watched the comedy of two guys suddenly becoming family because of their parents marrying, with an evil sister thrown into the mix.

Unfortunately, it was only two old back to back episode's that were airing in the day, so Oell quickly became bored when they finished.

When Oliver Queen came back, he blinked seeing his once spotless apartment turned upside down and Oell at a computer having finally found something interesting to do.

"I'M SO BORED!" She said, startling the man.

Usually, she would be talking to friends, catching up on beauty tips, hanging out and going out.

She was confined to a boring apartment that had nothing interesting to do.

If not for the fact that the entrance required a finger print to be scanned, she would be down in his layer and trying his cool gadgets.

To make matters worse, she felt like she was being watched from this high up.

"Would you like to meet somebody?" He said, suddenly making her blink.

"If it means leaving here, then I'll meet a Cow," She said, getting up from the seat before turning to him and saying. "Lead the way, old man."

Old Man?

He was middle-aged!

"After I get something in my stomach," Oliver said, before asking. "Went something to eat?"

"I don't have any idea if anything on this planet is even edible to me or will go to my skin," She said, taking a seat.

"We'll; there is trial and error," Oliver said, going to the kitchen and then Oell waited as he prepared a quick meal that only took a few minutes to make before putting a plate in front of her.

She blinked.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook," Oliver said.

"My boyfriend isn't much of a cook either, so my expectation isn't massive," She said, taking a fork and trying the noodles.

And at the mention of her Boyfriend, Oliver almost tripped.

He had almost forgotten.

Both Artemis and Wally reincarnations were dating.

How on earth?

Ch 13: Oell visits former her mother.

They finished it, but Oell soon realised her senses were telling her to stay away from the chicken and listened to it.

"You're a vegetarian?" Oliver said.

"What's a Vegetarian?" Oell said, surprising him. "My senses are just telling me not to eat this thing, and I tend to listen to it because it has saved my behind countless times."

Oliver stared at her before saying. "Do you want to go, now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She said, getting up and heading towards the door.

Oliver followed behind and luckily was there to guide here to the Elevator, she looked with interest at everything he was doing in the Elevator.

"Your planet doesn't have Elevators?" Oliver said.

"No, we don't. We have portals and Stairs." She said, surprising him.

They went all the way down and then she followed him into the luxurious Lounge and out in the open.

For the first time in hours, Oell finally saw the streets below and looked around at the people and vehicles that weren't flying as she followed him instead a vehicle where she needed to duck in for.

"Nice exterior," She said, inside the limousine that had black leather and a television screen.

"Where to, Mr Queen?" Said, the Driver.

"Go to Newblue Hospital" Said, Oliver.

"Hospital?" Oell said, isn't that were people who were too sick to be helped by current science were placed?

She never wanted to go to such a depressing place.

However, she was outside.

So, she said nothing as they drove.

"...So, how did you and Wall-I mean Cluth meet?" Oliver said he tried to make conversation.

"Is it because we look like a mismatched pair?" She said, and he was going to say something, but then she said. "It's alright. Countless girls ask me what I see in him, the guy with the motor mouth who can barely keep his mouth shut."

At the same time, Cluth sneezed.

"But I just like him." Oell said, "Have you ever got the feeling that you were just meant to be with somebody as if you were lovers in another life?"

And Oliver wanted to cough hard.

In another life, both of them fought like cats and dogs.

He wasn't so sure that there was any love there but then again, Artemis never told him what happened between her and Wally when their memories were erased for six months.

They almost became an item, right there and then.

Suddenly the vehicle stopped, and the driver said. "We are here."

The door opened, and Oell got out to see an upscale looking building, she had to wonder what rich person they would be visiting in the hospital.

She followed Oliver inside to the reception area where Oliver was immediately noticed and treated like a King.

"Mr Queen. Here to see Paula Crock again?" Said, the reception woman.

Paula Crock?

Something about that name sounded really familiar to Oell.

Did she hear it on Television?

Were they going to meet an actress that had fallen ill?

"I brought a guest with me," Said, Oliver who was seeing Oell reaction but the girl showed none.

"Well; she's in the special wing-like always." Said, the reception woman.

And Oell followed Oliver to the room that had a way nicer door than everybody else's.

"Can you at least give me a hint to who I'm meeting?" Oell said, "Is she some famous actress on this planet?"

Famous Actress? Oliver wanted to laugh.

"Just wait here. She's not used to a visitor other than me" Oliver came with an excuse before going in.

Oell was made to wait awkwardly in the hallway, suddenly wishing she wore fancier clothes when she saw the doctors and families walk by.

He finally came back out after several awkward minutes and said. "You can come in, but I can't go in with you."

"Why?" She said.

"The woman asked just to speak with you, alone," Oliver said, and Oell blinked at him owlishly before shrugging and walking in.

Oell came to a room that could only be called a hotel room that was hospital themed, in the brown plush bed was a weak looking woman with darker skin and black hair, she was hooked up to a machine, and something in Oell heart just dropped at the sight of this woman.

The door was closed by Oliver, and the Woman's eyes were wide with shock when she saw her and looked ready to cry.

Why did she look ready to cry?

Was this woman really that lonely?

"Can I sit down?" Oell said.

The woman nodded her head rapidly, and Oell took a seat on the plush chair beside the bed.

After 16 years, they meet again.

"My name is Oell Swine." Oell began stunning the woman. "It must be weird seeing somebody so young visit you."

"I-It's no trouble at all," said, the woman. "Only one person gets to visit me" well, not what she knew off.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do so I might as well, chill and sit here with you." Oell said, "So what does a pretty woman like you do for fun?"

The woman smiled and said. "I'm not so good looking to be called, Pretty."

"Are you kidding?" Oell said, "I wish I could become an adult and have that glow like you do. And to be in a Hospital and look so fabulous, you really have got it going on."

Now the woman was beaming from ear to ear.

"So Mrs Crock. Any love interest's in your life?" Oell said.

"I'm way too old for that" Said, the woman laughing.

The first laugh in years.

"I can totally see you in the data game," Oell said.

"And what about you?" Said, the Woman. "Anybody special in your life?" not expecting anything concrete.

"...Well; I do have somebody special in my life" Oell said, surprising the woman. "Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up, but he's has a good heart, and I can tell he cares for me a lot. We want on our first date, and he was a complete mess because he was trying too hard to impress me. It was funny and touching but the clean up afterwards, not so much" she actually laughed/ at the memory.

The woman was stunned because she had never seen her face light up like that.

"So, you're happy, then?" Suddenly the woman said, stunning her.

It was a very odd question.

"We'll; there is nothing in my life that I'm unhappy about," Oell said, "I've got good friends. A Good School. A Good boyfriend and I've got a good family."

"Family?" Said, the woman.

"You and my mom would get along great" Oell said, stunning the woman. "She makes the most amazing pastry's and would love to have another woman to talk to."

And if a pin dropped in that moment, she would have surely heard it.

Mysteriously the conversation seemed to go flat after that and Oell was allowed to leave with Oliver.

"Old man...why did you bring me to that woman?" Oell suddenly said.

"I just wanted her to see a new face," Oliver said.

"Don't lie" Oell said, surprising the man. "I know you were listening." before she said. "And tell the dude with the orange hair to stop staring at me. It's weird. Does he want to see me naked?"

The dude with the orange hair?

Oliver's eyes were wide.

#Nearby Rooftop#

Red Arrow hid back into the Shadows.

Where they really not clone's?

His old mentor clearly wasn't telling him something.

And scene!

Next chapter, Xana spends a day with Martian Manhunter who takes her to the old cave where the team used to be where he asks her how good she was with using her mind. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Entering. Martian Manhunter and Guest" Said, a computerised voice.

Suddenly both Xana and Martian Manhunter appeared in the base that used to be a second home to her.

"Wow," Xana said, seeing the place in front of her. "So, this is a place, on the planet Earth. It looks strangely familiar to me for some reason." Before saying. "But hello, Xana. There is no way you've been here before."

In that moment it was understandable that Martian Manhunter stared at her.

"So, Mr Manhunter," She said, snapping him at of it. "What are you going to teach me?"

"Well, it depends on how far you are in your studies," Said, Martian Manhunter.

"Studies?" Said, Xana. "Do you mean the study in Creature studies that I'm doing in High School?"

Martain Manhunter was more than a little bit surprised as he asked. "You're doing Creature Studies?"

"I find that Creatures are much easier to understand than people," Said, Xana. "When a creature has a thought in their mind, they do it. Actual people, on the other hand, are much more complex." before she said. "You can't deal with people like you do with creatures. I've tried, and It blew right up in my face. It's a good thing I learned young."

Luckily, she had learned this lesson at a young age from her parents, or she would have grown up to be a complete weirdo who had no idea what 'Respect somebody else's privacy' meant.

"...Can you move objects with your mind?" Suddenly, Martian Manhunter said, making her blink.

Move an object with her mind?

Of course, she could!

Xana suddenly had a confident look in her eyes; a strong wave went out, suddenly things were lifting up in the air regardless of their weight.

"Easy. I've been doing this since I was a kid" Said, Xana and Martian Manhunter was stunned to find out how powerful she was.

He was even using some of his power to keep himself from being lifted up in the air.

His niece could never do that to him in her past life.

"What about telepathy?" he said, speaking through her mind.

"Easy. But have you ever heard of privacy?" Xana said, surprising the man.

"I am very sorry but what about this?" Martian Manhunter said, using his voice and Xana watched as he transformed into a carbon copy of her before her very eyes.

"...Now, that is something I can't do" Said, Xana, she would love to be able to do that.

And Martain Manhunter smiled, it looks like he had something to teach her.

"I'll show you to your room. And then we can begin training" Said, Martian Manhunter.

"An Earth room? I can't wait to see what's it's like!" Said, Xana reminding Martain Manhunter of how excited his niece was about coming to Earth.

Martian Manhunter decided to fly a bit to see if she could do the same thing.

Xana easily followed behind him.

They arrived at her old room which was now painfully empty.

"So, who lives in the other rooms?" Xana suddenly said.

"Sorry?" Martian Manhunter said.

"I noticed that there were other bedrooms" Said, Xana. "Who lives in the others?"

"...Nobody" Said, Martian Manhunter surprising her and he sighed and said. "There used to be people here, but they are long gone."

Long gone?

And you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that those who used to live here were most likely dead.

"...I'm sorry. I asked" Xana said.

"It's alright," Martian Manhunter said, "I'm sure that in the next life, they're happy."

If he had pupils, she would have seen him look at her with love that would have done nothing but confuse her.

"Well, get settled in." He said, "I'll be back in 20 minutes" than the man walked out.

"Who knew that Earth has such a wide variety of people on it?" Said, Xana.

That man with the green skin and red eyes seemed nice.

When Martian Manhunter came back, he was stunned to hear rock music coming out of her room which was the total opposite of her cheerful attitude.

"I'm done. Let's start practice" Said, Xana flying out of the room.

They want to the living room, and she turned and said. "What do I do now?"

"Well, think of an image and try to imagine it in extreme detail" Said, Martian Manhunter.

And Xana closed her eyes and decided to picture a popular pet on her planet.

She was trying to engrave the right texture and smell of the animal into her mind, and her body began to morph.

Martina Manhunter thought she was doing and couldn't help but peek into the image she was imagining.

A huge mistake.

Not only did she immediately know he was there, but she was overcome with a strong urge to kick him out of her mind rose up like a flood.

Suddenly Martian Manhunter found himself been thrown back by an extremely strong mind push.

He recovered but not without consequence.

"Did you honestly try to invade my mind without permission, Mister Martian Manhunter?" Said, Xana. "Now I know how GL felt when I asked him to link his mind to mine. It's not so fun when a mind walker has access to your mind."

"...I'm sorry," Said, Martian Manhunter surprising her while he tried to recover mentally, it was the strongest Mental attack, he had ever felt before.

It proved to him that she had a massive amount of potential that may even go beyond his original niece.

"Well, okay. For some reason I can't stay mad at you" Said, Xana, now it was Martian Manhunter to turn to be surprised before she said. "But seriously. Don't do that again. If you thought that mind push was something, you haven't seen anything yet."

"We're you always this powerful?" Said, Martian Manhunter, getting her flustered.

"Err. My bud, was apparently special when I was born" Said, Xana, confusing him.

Bud?

"...Let's take a break" Martian Manhunter said, surprising her. "I'm sure you're hungry."

And Xana was.

The man took her to the kitchen where she was given a packet of crackers.

"I'm sure this can be okay" Said, Martian Manhunter not knowing what to feed her.

Xana opened it and got out a fluffy cracker; it was light and soft.

And salty.

"What is this? This is so good" Said, Xana, clearing enjoying it.

"I'm glad you like it," Said, Martian Manhunter, before pushing his luck and saying. "You have a very wide, interesting group of friends."

"...oh, yeah. Very interesting" She said, before saying. "I've got Oell, who is like a sister to me. Then this is Luther who is like a little brother who likes to brag a lot and want to be left alone to brood. Then there is Cluth who won't shut up, but he knows how to have a good time. Then there is Vabloe, who is like the definition of a gentleman. And then there is GL..." when she got to him, she began to trail off.

"You like him, don't you?" Said, Martian Manhunter suddenly.

Xana face turned purple as she said. "A-Am I that obvious?"

And Martian Manhunter wanted to laugh.

He was sure that Black Canary was laughing as well.

"You should tell him about your feelings. Such a thing like Love can strain on your mind very heavy" Said, Martian Manhunter and Xana wanted to crawl and hide.

She was so obvious that even somebody from another planet could see it.

"I-I try to tell GL my feeling's, but I don't want to come across as just another one of the girls," She said, surprising him. "Back on my planet, GL is classed as incredibly good looking, and he's constantly being bugged by girls. I bet he's been bugged by girls his entire life; I don't know how to show him that I like him beyond his looks. He is so hard to read some times, but he gives the impression that he's going to grow up to be an incredible man. I don't know if telling him my feelings will just get in the way."

And Martain Manhunter was not really that surprised to hear about GL.

A logical thinking Superboy without the weakness of a Kryptonian was a disaster waiting to happen if kept unchecked.

"And does he say anything about his past?" Said, Martian Manhunter.

"He's not dangerous" Said, Xana surprising him. "The way you all looked at him...he doesn't have a cold heart, he has a good spirit. I get why he doesn't tell people that he's got more than one power, he doesn't want people to look at him like you, and the League do. I feel sorry for GL, but I do have to wonder if GL will ever find a mentor here. It seemed pretty important to him"

And Martain Manhunter wondered if Superboy connection with Superman transcended even reincarnations.

There was only one person who could teach that boy and form a connection with him, but even after 16 years, Superman was still emotionally running.

The idea was laughable because he was Superman but it was the truth.

"But GL is happy" Xana suddenly said, getting his attention and more. "You should see his eyes when he talks about his family and little siblings. There is no way that somebody who's eyes could look like that, can be a monster."

And Martian Manhunter almost bent down in shock.

Superboy had been blessed with family from the sounds of it.

No wonder he wasn't almost angry all the time, he was being flooded with love that Superman refused to provide.

"Have we met before?" Xana suddenly said, surprising him.

"...Why do you say that?" Said, Martian Manhunter.

"It's weird, it feels like I can feel a faint echo from you but I don't remember meeting you at all in my memory," She said. "Maybe you came to my planet and disguised yourself? That's how we met"

And Martian Manhunter stared at her.

A large part of him wanted to try breaking down the barrier that kept her past life memories at bay, but there was a reason why the past and the present should never mix.

His actions would cause an identity crisis which would lead to her going into extreme shock.

The damage to her mind would be irreversible.

He couldn't do that to her; he loved her far too much even if she would never remember it.

"No. We've never met" Said, Martian Manhunter surprising her. "I've never been to your planet before. I barely truly leave Earth."

"Oh..." She said, disappointed before smiling and saying. "Then forgot what I said. Maybe, you feel this way to everybody."

She got the very strong feeling that he wasn't telling her something but it wasn't her place to pray.

"Boy, I can't believe how easy it is to talk to you," Said, Xana. "It feels like I'm talking to one of my family. Maybe an Uncle. I never know I had"

And if Martain Manhunter face displayed more personality, than she would have known that he had a frozen expression on his face.

He thought he was seeing a little bit of his niece.

But then she said.

"Nah. I'm here to learn and not start calling people I just met a member of my family," Said, Xana, her words were like Arrows. "I'm tired of this break, let's get back to work. Please instruct me, Mr Manhunter."

Mr Manhunter...

She seemed to have finally settled on a name to call him.

She walked back to the living and began to focus.

And no matter how much he wished it, Martian Manhunter had to accept in that moment that his niece was gone.

The best he could do was be a great teacher to her.

Unknown to him, out of all of them, he had said goodbye the easiest.

And scene!

Next chapter, Luther enjoys the Luxury of being in the Wayne Manor, but it isn't long before he gets bored and wishes to play around with Wayne tech. Unfortunately for Bruce, Luther soon becomes way too good at using it and accidentally hacks into Bruce personal computer and finds a classified file named 'Dick Grayson'. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Wallie West (Kid Flash) is now called Cluth

Dick Grayson (Robin) is now called Luther.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is now called Vabloe

M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) is now called Xana

Artemis Crook is now called Oell

I do not own Young Justice.  
Enjoy!

"Entering...Batman and unnamed Guest" said a computerised voice.

Both Bruce and Luther appeared inside the manor.

The computer had confirmed that Luther had a completely different DNA sequence than Dick's.

"Why does this place look so gloomy?" Said, Luther looking at the darkly lit room and the darkly lit outside.

Jesus.

"There is nothing wrong with this place," said Bruce before a man in a butler's uniform appeared to come into the room.

It was Bruce trusted butler Alfred, the man had braced himself, but he soon realised he hadn't braced himself well enough.

The man fought hard not to stare at the teen who looked precisely like young master Dick before he died.

"Luther. Meet my personal Butler and very close friend, Alfred" Said, Bruce.

"It's nice to meet you, Young Master Luther," said the man.

"Young master, Luther?" Luther said before liking the title.

Also, had he met this man before?

He looked very familiar.

"Alfred here would be taking care of all your needs." Said, Bruce. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Than Bruce left.

He left!

"Wait. That's it?" Said, Luther.

"Master Bruce...isn't much of a talker," said, Alfred, before saying. "What would you like me to do for you. Young Master Luther?"

"Urm...I hear that there is this thing called the internet. I heard it from Red Tornado" Luther said. "It would be nice to gather information on this planet."

Gathering information is the first thing to do when in a new environment...Alfred thought, had Master Bruce teachings passed over to another life?

"Well. I can get a laptop and give you a quick tutorial" said, Alfred, before going out.

When he came back, Dick was sitting down on the old looking chair and staring into the fire.

"Young Master Luther. The laptop" Said, Alfred, making Luther look at him.

Luther took the laptop and was shocked at how heavy it was.

It was practically a brick.

He opened it, and Alfred had to give him a quick rundown on how to turn it on and get to the internet.

Luther listened very patiently through the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Bruce watched him in his bat cave; it looks like standard human knowledge had been wiped from his mind completely.

Bruce was very interested in finding out why X29 allowed his sidekick to come back to life in this state.

"I think I got it," Luther said after Alfred explain to him about search engines and pop-ups that contain viruses.

It was a crowning achievement for him, just then he got out something from his space right in from of Alfred and Bruce who was spying.

They wondered what the thin substance that was melting was before Luther put his hand over it and a wire shot out from the Laptop sides and attached right into the object.

And then a hovering screen appeared above the object and Luther enlarged the screen before waving over the object again, and another hovering screen appeared.

All the while Alfred was looking at him with wide eyes.

When there was seven screens hovering in front of Luther, Luther relaxed and said. "This is much better" before he cracked his neck and started to go on Youtube, which he heard had videos on practically everything.

On another screen, he began to search 'Facts about Planet Earth', all the while Bruce had a gateway to seeing this since the device was connected to the laptop.

On the third screen, he tried to stream a movie, on the fourth screen he was, he was creating a social media account.

All these things seemed pointless, but to Luther who didn't know anything outside of Earth other than what Red tornado told him, this was vital.

Alfred went to finish cleaning the house knowing that Bruce could see what he was doing.

 **# Bat Cave#**

"So how is Luther on your side?" Said, Black Canary.

"It doesn't seem like he remembers anything," said Batman. "Alfred had to teach him how to use a laptop."

"Are you serious?" Black Canary said. "So she did a complete mind wipe? Perhaps it was to let him live a happier life. There are things a lot of us want to forgot."

"Our painful experience is what makes us who we are," said, Batman. "How is Superb- I mean GL?"

"He's not happy that he's with a person who can teach him nothing," said, Black Canary. "If only Superman would just f..." She trialed off as she saw Luther walk up behind Bruce in the bat cave.

The man was on an alert immediately and was about to attack when he saw Luther.

"Please continue talking," said, Luther. "I kind of hacked into Wayne Manor about a minute ago and saw a cool level below so I was going to check it out. I didn't think I would enter into a private confession." Before he said. "Hey, who is Dick Grayson? I need a fingerprint scan from you to see that file."

"That file is none of your business," said, Bruce cutting Black Canary off from communications.

"True but I think it's my business when you're talking about my friend almost 20 feet under me," said, Luther. "Really you couldn't get this Superman guy to teach him? Then GL is going to be very bored. However, he's not going to go on a rampage. It's just not his personality. Somebody who is born into such a comfortable lifestyle like GL will have a lower risk of violence."

"You know a lot about him?" Said, Bruce.

"I have this uncontrollable urge to snoop when I meet somebody new," said, Luther, he chalked it up to getting it from his father who was a detective. "If your file wasn't so protected with unfamiliar tech, I would have know everything about you right now."

Bruce's face said it all at the thought of his ex-sidekick hacking into his file.

"Seriously, who is this Dick Grayson, guy?" Said, Luther. "He's not related to you, but you have security like a fort around him."

"Do you do anything other than hack into things?" Bruce said, just then his Batmobile lights turned on.

"..." They both said, nothing.

"Sorry," Luther said, turning the lights off. "I hack when I'm bored. You have this amazing house; you would think I would be overwhelmed. But I'm just whelmed."

And Bruce looked ready to bend over from shock.

"What did you say?" Said Bruce.

"What Whelmed?" Luther said. "It's something I came up with when I was younger. It doesn't seem to be catching on though. All my friends think it's weird though."

Bruce looked at him before he said. "Luther, let me show you something."

 **# Scene Change#**

Bruce opened the door, and Luther was soon met with a massive room that had strange things he had never seen before and yet reeked with familiarity.

In another life, he spent countless hours, pouring blood sweat and tears into this room.

Behind them was Alfred.

"What is this?" Said, Luther surprising both Bruce and Alfred.

"It's the Wayne personal training room," said, Bruce and the moment that word was said, Luther made a U-turn and tried to leave.

Bruce stood in his way.

"Oh, come on," said, Luther, knowing what Bruce wanted. "Do you see these thin arms and legs? I don't even know where to start"

"I am your mentor for a week," said Bruce, his words were like a soccer punch to him. "I will show you how."

And then Bruce took of his shirt showing an awe-inspiring display of muscle.

"Woah," said, Luther seeing it and then Alfred forced him to follow Bruce as he showed him how to lift the weights, how to balance, how to do gymnastics.

When Bruce was done, Luther's mouth was open.

"Now you try," said Bruce.

And Luther said. "Can I change into something?"

Alfred pressed a button, and a wall revealed training appropriate clothes, making Luther blink.

Luther was seen dressed in white leggings and a white shirt.

"I feel like a Mams (dork)" said, Luther surprising the two of them.

He then approached the weight machine and replicated what Bruce did.

The weights didn't budge.

Luther was immediately overcome with embarrassment.

Unlike Dick who had years of build up arm strength, Luther had never properly lifted a thing in his life, and it was showing.

"Again," Bruce said annoying Luther who tried again.

It did not budge, and Luther was getting overwhelmed with shame, as he tired again and again, under the eyes of the two men.

So embarrassing!

Eventually, he just let go as said. "I'm going back to that boring room."

However, he was stopped immediately by Bruce.

"I did not tell you to stop," Bruce said.

"L-Look, tech guys and muscles don't mix," Luther said, trying to justify his reluctance.

However, Bruce was ready for him.

"I own a multi-billion dollar tech company, AND I'm one of the best superheroes in the world, despite not having powers," said, Bruce surprising him. "What's your excuse?"

Silence.

"Hiding behind Technology won't save you all the time," said, Bruce. "You need the ability to protect the ones you love through your own power." Before he said. "Your planet is not free from Crime. What if you're knocked out by a attack you don't see coming and by the time you dial the police, the damage is already done?"

He raised a good point.

However, there was a huge difference between Luther and Dick, Luther know the signs of when somebody was carefully concealing the hurt in their eyes and voice.

"This is why I'm trainning with GL not you" Luther suddenly said, surprising the two man. "What I hate about you and this place is that I can feel the despair in the walls." Before he turned directly to Bruce and said. "I feel tradegy in you"

Bruce and Alfred were taken back.

"The main difference that separetes you and GL other than the powers is that I don't feel rage in him" said, Luther. "And if my father has taught me anything is that rage turns people into heartless monsters. I'm young and I'm impressionable but I know phycology. And it only works if I see you as a God or something, which I do not.  
If you order me to do something, I'm going to ask questions. Mr Wayne, why don't you talk to me again, when you can do a simply thing like crack a half baked smile around me?"

And than Luther walked away, leaving Bruce and Alfred looking like they had just got slapped.

It was Luther declaration of independence even if he didn't know how deep it ran.

Luther was not Dick.

He had a healthy breathing family, he did not have a crime fighter who wore a bat custome as a guardian who promised him revenge.

Luther was going to ask questions and he could see through Bruce's BS mask, the man had crafted for years.

Bruce sat down on a bench press up.

"Master Bruce..." Alfred said.

"He's right" said, Bruce, surprising the man. "I'm still not over Dick"

Bruce had wanted him to be Dick so bad, so he could stop feeling shame for failing his first sidekick.

"This is exactly why Jason left as soon as he had the skills and the money to stand on his own" said, Bruce. "History, maybe repeating itself again"

But you don't just get over your first sidekick just like that, even 16 years later it was still hurting.

"Master Bruce, may I say something?" Alfred said.

"Go on" Bruce said.

"You have a week to teach Young Master Luther something and than your most likely never going to see him again" Alfred said. "In that time, you can get to know him and than build a training routine around that. Dick strict training regiment only seems to work for him and not somebody else. You've never dealt with a kid who has a comfortable stable life before and that's where the disconnect happens."

He was right, Bruce couldn't relate to somebody who had his parents alive and well.

He needed to do some serious research.

"Thanks Alfred" Bruce said.

"No, problem Master Bruce" said Alfred.

Perhaps, one day, he would make peace with Dick ghost.

But he still had a long way to go.

And scene!

Next chapter, GL stays with Black Canary and it isn't long before GL set a trap to get Superman. Review/ fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

Conner Kent (Superboy) is now called GL

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Welcome Black Canary and Guest," said, a robotic voice.

GL found himself in a high-end apartment.

Alone with a sexy cladded woman.

Without nobody else here.

This was not what he had in mind when he agreed to come here.

"Make yourself co-" Black Canary didn't even get to finish because he flew out of the open window and onto another building.

She called Batman to inform him, that her charge just jumped out of a window.

He was not going to be happy.

GL went from building to building and looked down, he looked at the society he was now in.

Strange noises he had never heard before, blasted through the air and smoke rose.

He kept hopping, he didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going to stay with Black Canary.

He hopped down an alleyway while feeling somebody watching him.

Then he turned and his suit morphed into something that wouldn't stand out in a crowd.

Unfortunately, his face was...

"Mommy, it's Superman!" Said, a little boy.

Ur, what?

The little boys parents could clearly see he was a teenager but still asked him if their son could take a picture of him, thinking he was a professional superman impersonator.

GL didn't mind.

It spoke volumes when he allowed the kid to climb on top of him.

It was because he was soft towards his own siblings.

They took several pictures before the boy went away happy.

GL continued walking only for the same thing to happen again and again.

Even though he wasn't superman, just seeing the reactions of the people told him, this guy was very beloved.

However, he had to smile seeing the reactions to him jumping at an inhuman feat in the air.

He saw a strange vehicle with wings pass by him and it was filled with people, he waved at the children while the adults looked shocked.

Eventually, another strange flying vehicle began following him and there were people holding clunky looking machinery, seen in them.

"Hello, can we have an interview with you?" said, a woman with what he assumed was a microphone.

"Depends," he said.

"I'm from the channel five news," said, the woman, as he bounced up and down. "Our watchers were just wondering if you were a de-aged version of Superman, a clone or a relative of Superman"

Superman was so famous here.

"Neither," he said. "I'm from another planet though, I'm staying with the Justice League for a week."

And maybe, it was because he wasn't familiar with the norms of the planet or that he was in a good mood because of how welcoming they were towards him, instead of the cautious and hostile eyes of the Justice League.

"Your from another planet?" Said, the woman. "Which planet are you from and are you single for all our female viewers out there who can't date Superman due to age?"

What?

Even this planet as well?

"Look, do you guys have any place where I guy can eat?" Said, GL. "I managed to transfer my world currency into yours"

"Oh," said, the woman. "We can show you a great place to get dinner."

"Thanks," he said, with a smile.

And just like that, he had captured the heart of thousands of girls.

Plus, those who have questionable motivations and had way too much money then they should.

It was clear to all that he was ignorant about the world especially when he was asked his budget and he said a number that had many seeing greedy stars.

He clearly didn't know the value of money here.

The helicopter guided him to the best place to eat and GL eyebrow shot up when he saw a crowd had gathered in front of the restaurant and security was making sure paying costumers could get through the entrance.

He touched down and was directed inside, he was subjected to flashes from camera's and girls screaming their love for him.

It hadn't even been 2 hours yet since he arrived on earth and they were so welcoming.

Superman must be a megastar if they were willing to give a look a like the time of day.

He got in and was directed to a table, his casual clothes looked out of place with the man and woman who were dressed luxuriously.

When he sat down, he was given something thin and red, he opened it to see it was a Manue.

These words...

He had no idea what a lot of this was and it clearly showed on his face.

Suddenly he heard.

"Bring that boy the duck option. Put it on my tab"

His eyes looked up and met with blue ones on a blad man in a suit.

The blad man smiled.

"Lex Luther!?" Said, Wonderwoman, who was watching.

All sorts of alarm bells were going off.

Lex said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Alarm.

Major alarm!

"I don't mind," said, GL and the man sat down as he said. "You didn't have to pay for my food."

"I saw you were struggling to understand the planetary manue so as a good citizen I had to help," said, Lex.

The blank look confirmed he had no idea who he was.

"My name is Lex Luther," said, the man, giving him his business card. "I'm the CEO of Lex corp. One of the largest companies in the world. We have an abundance of data and can tell you lots of things about Earth and help you make connections"

GL rose an eyebrow, this sounded too generous and said. "And what do you get out of this?"

The duck was put in front of him.

"Just a few things to help my company out," said, Lex. "We have this rock called Kryptonite that is making people sick. We have no way of destroying it because we can't get too close"

"Kryptonite?" Said, GL.

"Like this," said, Lex throwing a tiny box nd GL caught the tiny box and opened it.

Inside was a green rock that shone, however instead of getting incredibly weak, GL just stared at it.

He was immune to Kryptonite.

Now Lex Luther was extremely interested in him as the teen closed it.

And that was the cue for somebody to drag him out.

It was Superman himself.

All eyes widened when Superman flew into the restaurant, grabbed GL and then flew him out.

GL was out of the building in a flash with our resistance because he was stunned to see how much they looked alike.

But.

"Gotcha," he said.

Superman was not expecting the kid to jumped out of his arm but not before grabbing him and throwing him somewhere far.

GL held onto him all the way, they flew and landed into a river.

However, GL still held onto him as the capped man tried to get up for air.

"Teach me, how to fly," said, GL without missing a beat.

Superman realised he had most likely fallen into the boy trap and tried to fly away.

GL was a lot faster in getting out of the water then he was and had time to jump and came down with a punch that sent Superman down into the water depths below.

GL held on to him as they pumped and held his breath as he looked for something to latch on so the guy couldn't escape.

It was a fight of wills in the water because he certainly didn't see any gills on this guy.

However, there was no way, that the Justice League would allow any of them to drown.

From the beginning, he could feel this guy watching him, when he left the apartment when the media began following him.

This guy came running when he met Lex Luther.

Superman had never seen such calm eyes before on somebody who looked some much like Conner.

It was shocking to not see hate or rage blazing in them.

And then GL started to beat the tar out of him, always grabbing on whenever he was sent flying and latching onto something.

Superman's lungs had no choice but to begin filling with water and taking the iron punches weren't helping in the least.

He didn't even feel GL, punches get lighter as he was soon unconscious.

And so was GL.

When both of them were subdued, somebody finally came to rescue them before they could drown.

When they came too, both of them spat out water at the same time.

But GL was far more quicker at stabilising because he soon lunged at Superman who had yet to fully come to his senses.

"The kid got gusts," said, Wonderwoman.

"Teach me, how to fly!" Said, GL.

"Get off! Why do you even want to fly?" Said, Superman, this kid was nuts.

"So I'm not wasting my time on this planet!" Said, GL, stunning him. "Do you know what it's like, to have all these powers and you can't find somebody to help you develope them?"

Superman's eyes were wide and so was everyone else.

"I was always the strongest." Said, GL. "I could never go all out because I would hurt somebody. I kept my powers capped for years because It's not normal for somebody to have more than one power! But here you are, taking my punches and I can hit you to my heart's content. You're not bound to the earth like me and you're following me even when you said no. How do you think I would respond to somebody who I finally found was stronger than me?"

There was stunned silence.

They had no idea that he grew up, always being the strongest person on his planet.

Superman eventually found superheroes who were more Powerful then he was, that lived on Earth.

Could the same be said for GL?

"You know, what?" Said, GL "Keep your lessons." He stunned them. "You can have all the power but it doesn't matter if you don't have the balls to not even help a teenager. "

He got off him and walked away and said. "Man of steel, my ass. On my planet that isn't just a name. And people call you the strongest superhero? Please"

Superman looked like he had just been slapped by the level of disrespect.

The difference between Conner and GL was very clear.

GL had no respect for him and had no lingering attachment to him.

He also had no respect for the Justice League.

"Wait," said, Superman, making him stop. "What's your name again?"

"GL," said, GL. " But you can't have my last name since you don't care" and then he jumped leaving Superman and the other Superheros stunned.

"I think I like that boy," said, Shazam making all the superheroes look at him.."Just saying"

It wasn't every day, he saw somebody tell Superman to go screw himself when the man of steel expressed interest.

Superman flew to get him, having finally separated the names from the faces.

Wonderwoman sent a report to Batman about the happenings of the day.

All superpowered teenagers were settled in now.

And scene!

Next chapter, Luther and the group finally see each other again in person after two days and discuss their mentors while they wait for what the Justice League has in store for them. Review/ fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Cluth: Wally West

Oell: Artemis

Xana: Miss Martain

GL: Conner Kent

Vabloe: Aqualad

Luther: Dick Grayson

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Entering The Flash and guest" said, a robotic voice, Cluth appeared in a yellow tshirt, jeans and sneakers next to him was the Flash.

"Entering Maritan Manhunter and guest" said,

"Entering Batman and guest"

"Entering Aquaman and guest"

"Entering Black Canary and guest"

"Entering Green Arrow and guest"

Everybody single one of them stood.

When Cluth saw Oell, he supersped to her and gave her a kiss, she was surprised but then let it happen and then they broke apart.

"My god, I missed you" Saw Cluth.

And then both of them heard a cough, making them realise as least 5 people were in the room other than them.

Both of them turned purple and split apart.

We'll that was shocking. Thought Oliver Queen.

Indeed. Answered Martian Manhunter through the mind link as both of them saw the Flash opened mouth reaction before the man picked it up from the floor.

"This is an old base, the leagues use's sometimes" said, Batman, lying. "As your mentors we'll, we want to see how you'll do work as a team. So, we've have you stay here for a day while we decide what mission, you'll go on"

"So basically, you'll be watching us and if we have good dynamic, you'll give a mission" said, Luther.

Silence.

"Alright" said, Oell cheerfully, they can have fun with this.

The smile on her face, made the superhero's a bit wary.

"Its only for a single day" said, Black Canary and then they all left.

They watched their so called Mentors leave.

"Typical. Superman couldn't even show up to drop me off" said, GL.

"Superman? You got him to mentor you?" said, Xana.

"After much prodding" said, GL, not telling them about the fight.

Suddenly Cluth sped off and looked through the whole mountain before coming back and saying. "There's a kitchen filled with snacks and food, it even has couches and a TV"

Food and tv?

That sounded like a great time.

They followed Cluth to a room that was part kitchen, part living room.

However, when they turned back to see GL, they saw him being followed by a metal sphere.

GL blinked and stared at the ball.

He took a step forward and it rolled forward.

"I think it likes you" said, Xana.

"As long as I don't have to clean up after it" said, GL letting it follow him, he sat on the couch and it rolled next to him.

Cluth went to the fridge and cabinet and put on the table, fizzy drinks, sweets and crisps.

Then they all sat down, Oell sat near Cluth and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So.." said, Luther. "What do you think of our mentors?" getting their attention. "I had the Batman. The guys house is huge but it feels dark and empty. I had to start lifting weights with these arms"

"You? Lifting weights?" said, Oell, as they all looked at his skinning little arms.

"My arms hurt so bad" said, Luther, cringing, before he said. "But I got back at him when I realised he leaves in the mornings to keep up a busy identity. I took his Batmobile for a spin"

#Scene Change#

"He did WHAT!" said, Batman, as the superhero's around him looked stunned.

Some had to keep their laughter in and keep the envy at bay because Luther had done something that they secretly dreamed of doing but Batman loved the car like it was his child.

Dick never got to drive that car, but Luther sure did.

#Scene Change#

"What's a Batmobile?" said, Xana.

"A really awesome car" said, Luther. "But what's done is done. That guy is crazy, his gym room has weights for every days of the year, machines that fire weapons at me and I'm supposed to miraculously dodge everything? Its like he wants me to become an action star overnight. Not with these arms. I prefere sitting down and hacking"

"We'll, my mentor is alright" said, Cluth stunning them. "At first I thought he was dorky due to the costume and everything" those in the room, failed to smile at Flash's face in that moment. "But when he introduced me to his family, he was chill. I met this guy named Rudy who introduced me to something called football. It was awesome and we played a round yesterday. He told me, I was like the son, he always wanted. We're planning to go to a football match on Thurday"

And the Flash raised an eyebrow at that, because he had no knowledge of this, the man had kept silent about wanting somebody to go with him and Wally quit as soon as he was old enough to.

"At least you got it easy" said, Vabloe surprising them all.

"What happened?" said, GL.

"I found out that Aquaman is the king of an underwater race named Altheans" said, Vabloe.

"What? Royalty?" said, Oell. "I think he's a perfect fit for you, than"

"He is" said, Vabloe. "He is well disciplined and the way he stands, I would be proud to have him alongside on a battlefield"

Aquaman was basking in the compliments.

"So, what's wrong?" Said, Luther, seeing his face.

"The issue is the Althean people" said, Vabloe, as everybody was stunned. "I cannot stand any of them. His son, is a brat and has no discipline like his father. The queen lost my respect when she tried to make me hand over my body to science."

"Wait. What?" said, GL, and everybody had the same reaction.

"Apparently the Athlean people cannot make weapons naturally and squeak to creatures with the kind of depth that I can" said, Vabloe. "They think that analysing my ability and copying it, will make their race go through an evolution. They want me to be their messiah for this, my mother would not be so poliet on the Queen if she heard what that woman said to me. So, I've been spending my two day's dodging those people and hanging out with underwater creatures instead"

Silence.

Aquaman opened and closed his mouth, while all the superheros were looking at him.

He thought Vabloe had become a little uncomfortable adjusting to this life after the first day but he never thought Vabloe was actively avoiding all the Athleans including his own family for such a reason.

He had been happy, busy and oblivious over the past two days to think deeper.

One thing was for sure, he needed to talk to his wife and the people about Vabloe.

"So, the only thing good is Aquaman and the sea life." said, Vabloe, before he added. "Oh and the scenery is nice too. Those Athleans knew how to design. The place is beautiful"

They then turned to Oell.

"We'll, green arrow is understanding, I guess." said, Oell trying to change the subject. "But he took me to visit this one woman in the hospital. She's so nice, she would talk about her daughter Artemis, all the time. But you can tell that she dodges some things about the rest of her family but she is really interested in me and my life. But when, the subject of my family comes up, the conversation just dies. Its really weird. Especially when I mention my mother"

"Hey, I haven't met your parents yet" said, Cluth.

"Easy tiger. One step at a time" she said, as he pouted cutely in her eyes.

"Anyway, as for the man himself" said, Oell. "He let me shoot some arrows for target practise. Of course, it was entirely different from shooting wind so my dead shots became no shots due to the weight. I changed to wind when all the arrows were shot. The look on his face when I used my wind arrows to shoot was really funny. You could tell he didn't expect me to have a super power at all. The wind can provide far more ammo then arrows in a basket can. But he did help me to think of a way to modify the wind to get the effect I wanted so he's good for something"

All superhero's turned to Green Arrow.

She had gone from depending completely on him for a new identity and a chance to be a hero, to seeing what she could get out of him in a span of a lifetime.

It was quiet the blow.

They all turned to GL.

"Now, his is what I want to hear the most" said, Luther.

"I met some guy named Lex Luther and almost drowned chasing after Superman" said, GL grumpily.

Everybody was surprised.

"For a guy that is determined to avoid me, he's was following me around ever since I left that space base. I could sense him" said, GL. "By the time, I caught him, I didn't even care anymore, he was too much effort. I was really tempted to go back to that Luther guy, he seemed to want to help me"

Luther!?

What the Justice League was hearing was disturbing.

If Luther managed to raise somebody or GL, to superman levels of ability without his natural weakness, that would be the absolute worst case scenario for the Justice League.

"Superman, ended up talking me into letting him train me" said, GL. "The guy knows his stuff. It was the first time I was taught something about my abilities. I can now fly, although it takes me some effort."

"That's great, GL" said, Xana. "I wish that I could fly. That's such an awesome ability to have"

Cluth, Oell and Luther gave each a look.

"She's laying the compliments too thick, don't you think?" said, Green Lantern. "Should we yell at him, that he likes her?"

"Its incredible how he hasn't caught on, yet" said, the Flash.

"Since when were both of you match makers?" said Wonder Woman, raising an eyebrow and she wasn't the only one.

"Since she clearly needs help in love." said, both of them.

"This coming from two men who are still single at almost 50." said, Martain Manhunter.

Both of them gave him a dirty look.

"We'll, what did your mentor teach you?" said, GL.

"Nothing much" Xana said, "He first told me that my talent for the mind was the highest he had ever encountered so that was a plus for me. He gave me some advice"

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" said, GL.

There was a long pause and suddenly large sly smiles began to appear on certain faces as they realised what this pause was.

"Just stuff on the mind" said, Xana, finally after the long pause. "If I were to place him, he acts like an old man taking after his niece. He sounds like he had infinity wisdom and you can come to him for anything" before she said. "But hello, Xana. He is completely clueless on social norms. He doesn't understand you can't just barge into people's minds, its uncomfortable. I sat him down straight. If he does that too me again, I'm walking"

"We'll, I don't want anybody ruffling through my head unless I'm thinking of shows aimed at toddlers" said, Cluth. "Some of those toys are just unsettling when you think about it. Gave me the creeps."

"By the way, what is seriously up with the sphere?" said, Luther. "My radar indicates that its not from this planet. These League guys got everything"

Suddenly they all heard.

"ENTERING RED ARROW"

The instantly the Justice League heard that, they got up.

"Red Arrow?" said, Oell.

And that's when they all heard something roll into their room.

A can that looked to be opened.

Gas.

The world began to blurry for them.

They tried to run but it filled the whole mountain so there was no escaping it.

The last thing GL saw was a mask.

He know when he woke it, it wasn't going to be good.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
